Fairy Style
by Manguinette
Summary: Une nouvelle mage arrive à Fairy Tail. Humour, romance et aventure seront au rendez-vous
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Bonjour ! Comme je l'avais dit sur mon profil j'avais écrit deux histoires, et bien en voilà une première Fairy Style. J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci ! :)**

CHAPITRE 1

Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

Tout commence par l'arrivée d'une personne à fort caractère dans la petite ville de Fiore …

-… Je suis certainement la fille la plus malchanceuse du monde, avoir pris le train et être tombée sur quelqu'un qui empeste l'oignon et qui en plus était bourrée ! Ben dis donc mon arrivée à Fiore commence bien !

Oh ! J'allais oublier, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia et j'ai 19 ans, je suis partie de chez moi il y a maintenant 4 heures, oui! Il était temps que je vole de mes propres ailes ! Fiore... pourquoi suis-je allée là déjà ? Oui ! C'est pour intégrer Fairy Tail, une guilde prestigieuse. Une guilde est un endroit où des mages sont réunis et exercent la magie. J'aimerai tant y accéder !

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais avant Fairy tail j'ai mon appartement à trouver ! Alors comment... comment ça se tient cette carte ? Je vais demander.

Bonjour madame, pourriez-vous m'indi...

- Désolée ma p'tite, j'parle pas aux inconnus surtout si ils portent des tee-shirt bleu alors ouste !

Mais ça va pas la tête ! Comment elle ose me parler comme ça et puis il est bien mon tee-shirt ?! Quelle sorcière ! Je vais demander à un homme peut être qu'il sera plus coopératif.

- Bonjour, pourriez-vous m'aider …

- Oh la la ! Quel beau morceau j'ai devant moi !

- Mais... mais ça va pas oui !

C'est pas vrai les hommes sont plus pires que les femmes ! Une minute de silence et mon regard fut attiré par une foule de filles autour d'un jeune homme.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Poussez-vous ! Ouah ! Quelle beauté ! Non, non Lucy ressaisit-toi. Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir où se trouve la rue Louis-Albert.

- Dis donc ma jolie t'es nouvelle en ville ?! tu es perdue ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas Salamender est là pour aider les jeunes filles en détresse ! Qu'est-ce qui te faut mon cœur ?

- Je voudrais savoir où se trouve la rue Louis-Albert.

- Et bien... je crois que... Hum ?! Oui c'est ça tu vas tout droit puis à gauche après le panneau orange et encore tout droit et après t'es arrivée ! Bon, ce fut un plaisir de t'aider mon cœur mais désolée les filles m'appellent ! Chao ! Au plaisir de te revoir mon cœur !

- Merci beaucoup ! (sale pervers!) bon j'ai fini par trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien m'aider.

J'ai suivi le chemin dit par Salamender qui me mena dans les bois les plus sombre de Fiore...

- Mais quelle imbécile pourquoi ai-je écouté ce coureur de jupon ! Bien Lucy, déjà que j'étais perdue mais là je suis encore plus !

- Eh ! Fanzy regarde qu'est-ce qui est arrivé !

- Ouais Jacky, une jolie blonde avec un tee-shirt bleu !?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon tee-shirt ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Non mais ne m'approchais pas ! Restez où vous êtes, ne me touchais pas ! NON ! AH !

Ce que j'ignorais c'est que quelqu'un m'avais entendu crier...

- Tiens t'as entendu ça Happy ?

- Yes sir ! Quelqu'un a crié, on devrait aller voir Natsu ?

- T'as raison Happy ! On y va, je m'enflamme !

Enfin des personnes viennent à mon secours mais …

- Lâchez-moi, je ne voulais pas en arriver à ça mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix « Cyclone infernal ! »

Soudain un cyclone se forma et aspira tout sur son passage. Le ciel était devenu gris et les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles. Yes ! Mon sort à fonctionner, le cyclone balaya ces deux pervers de ma vue !

- Fanzy c'est qui cette fille ?! C'est le diable ! BYE ! (et ils s'envolèrent très loin!)

- Ça vous apprendra ! Bande de pervers !

J'entendis des applaudissements derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et vis un jeune garçon cheveux rose foncé, vêtu de noir et d'orange, portant des sandales et il avait un chat volant à côté de lui et il me regarda avec ses yeux noirs intenses...

- Bravo ! C'était super ! me dit-il

- Euh... ? T'es qui ?

- Ton pouvoir est énorme ! T'es un mage ?

- Oui ...mais... euh ? Personne ne le sais, enfin c'est compliqué. dis-je embarassée

- Tu sais moi aussi je suis un mage, un mage de feu et toi ?

- Un mage de vent, au fait moi c'est Lucy ! dis-je timidement

- Ravi de te rencontrer Lucy moi c'est Natsu Dragnir et je suis un mage de Fairy Tail !

- Quoi ?! pas possible ! t'es un mage de Fairy Tail ?! Oh ! C'est mon rêve d'y accéder !

Je sentais tout mon corps trembler et j'étais sous le charme de ce Natsu. Non ! Enfin... c'est parce qu'il est à Fairy Tail riende plus ! Ne vous imaginez que … bref !

- Si tu veux, viens avec moi mais avant j'ai trop faim ! C'est toi qui paye !

- D'accord ! (enfin je vais pouvoir intégrer Fairy Tail!)

En ce moment nous sommes au restaurant ''Chez Luigi'' le préféré de Natsu et de son chat volant.

- Comment tu fais pour engloutir autant hamburgers, frites, saucisses, spaghettis, boulettes de viandes, raviolis et encore j'en passe !

- Ben chest pas ma faute, cha fait chinq jours que j'ai rien avalé, heureusement qu'on est tombés chur toi ! me dit Natsu la bouche pleine de spaghettis

- Je vois... je suis une roue de secours ! C'est ça !

- Non, ce que voulais dire Natsu c'est que...

- Quoi !? mais t'es le chat volant et tu parles !

- Ouais ! Je suis le meilleur ami de Natsu !

- Oufff ! j'en peux plus, c'était hyper bon ! cria Natsu

- Ouais merci Lucy ! répondit Happy

Le serveur arriva à notre table et me donna le prix...

- Ça vous fera 10 000 joyaux s'il vous plaît.

- Quoi !? Comment ça ?

- Merci Lucy nous on t'attend dehors ! dis Natsu

- Mais attendait vous deux, j'ai pas cette somme, j'ai que... 200 joyaux. Euh... vous acceptez le paiement avec un sourire ?

Le serveur me pris par le tee-shirt et m'emmena dans la cuisine où j'ai du faire la vaisselle, ranger et nettoyer les plaques de cuisson graisseuses à l'aide d'une brosse à dent ! Tout ça parce que Natsu et Happy m'ont gentiment laissé tomber mais ils me le paieront !

Quelques heures plus tard...

- Ben Lucy t'étais où ? Tu en as mis du temps !

- Figures-toi Natsu que je n'avais pas 10 000 joyaux sur moi alors j'ai du nettoyer et ranger cette satanée cuisine par votre faute !

- Ah... mais au moins elle est propre !

- T'es pas gêné tu pourrais essayer de te faire pardonner !

- Ouais on va à Fairy Tail !

On a marché sous un magnifique soleil jusqu'à la guilde mais, j'y pense, je sais toujours pas où est mon appartement. Tant pis je vais à Fairy Tail !

Natsu ouvra la porte de la guilde tandis que moi je restais figée devant la guilde, certainement parce que j'étais excitée !

- SALUT LES NAZES ! hurla Natsu

- Tiens voilà l'imbécile de service, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour ce crétin ! répondit Gray

Gray est un mage de glace et il a une fâcheuse tendance à se déshabiller sans s'en apercevoir ! Gray et Nastu se chamaillent sans arrêt pour un rien. C'est normal un mage de glace et un mage de feu c'est opposé !

- Tais-toi Gray, tu veux te battre hein ?! cria Natsu

- C'est reparti ! Oh tu nous a ramené quelqu'un Natsu ? Demanda Mirajane

Mirajane est un mage des ténèbres, elles peut se transformer en des apparences différentes tel le diable. Ça fait peur !

- Oui c'est Lucy ! C'est un mage de vent, je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt perdue. répondit Natsu en train de se battre avec Gray

- Bienvenue ! Moi c'est Mirajane

- QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !?

- Oh le vieux ! Dit Natsu

- Gray, Natsu arrêtaient de vous battre ! Oh mais tu es bien jolie ma petite...

- Euh... je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia et je suis un mage de vent.

- Un mage de vent ?! Hum ? Tu veux intégrer Fairy Tail. Laisse-moi réfléchir... (une minute s'écoula) Entendu ! Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Lucy !

- C'est vrai ?! mais je ne passe pas de tests ou...

- Si le maître le dit alors on obéit, il sent ton potentiel, ta détermination, ton courage... et puis bravo Lucy viens par là que je te mette le symbole de Fairy Tail ! Voilà tu fais partie de notre guilde désormais ! Tu veux que je te montre à chaque membres ?

- Avec plaisir !

J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point cette guilde était soudée j'ai pu voir Gray (mage de glace), Natsu ( mage de feu), Kana (mage des cartes), Elfman (mage bestial), Reby (mage des écritures magiques et du décryptage de langues anciennes), Macao (mage de la nature) et encore d'autres...

- Regarde Natsu je fais enfin partie de Fairy Tail !

- Ouais, ouais c'est bien Luigi !

- Non moi c'est Lucy ! Tu regardes quoi ?

- Le tableau des annonces, c'est des missions données pour avoir de l'argent.

(Ouah ! Avec ça je pourrai payer mon loyer, mais je sais pas où il est?)

- Tu veux qu'on en fasse une ensemble ?

- Euh... je sais pas ? (il est trop mignon!) oui mais avant est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve la rue Louis-Albert ?

- Ouais, on y va si tu veux !

Natsu, Happy et moi marchions en direction de mon appartement.

- Ca y est ! Voilà la rue Louis-Albert !

Ouah ! C'est magnifique, mon appartement est juste devant une rivière sur lequel il y a un couché de soleil.

- Merci beaucoup Natsu je t'aurais bien invité mais il faut que je m'installe, alors à demain !

- Pas de problème ! Bye Lucy installes-toi bien !

Il est gentil Natsu, c'est un super ami ! Enfin mon appartement est génial, petit mais fonctionnel. Ce que j'adore c'est le canapé moelleux et la baignoire.

Je me suis allongée sur mon lit et pensa à tout ce qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui. Au début c'était plutôt mal partit mais en fin de compte j'ai trouvé mon appartement et j'ai intégré Fairy Tail ! Sans oublier ma rencontre avec Natsu et Happy. Ne croyez pas que je m'attache à lui ! Bon j'espère que demain sera aussi mouvementé qu'aujourd'hui !

- Sur ceux au dodo ! Fairy Tail j'arrive !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Bonjour ! Et oui voilà le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaira, merci ! :)**

CHAPITRE 2

Ma première mission !

Il est 10h du matin et j'ai été réveillé par des ronflements mais j'y pense je ne ronfle pas !

Je vais pour me lever et mettre mes pantoufles lapins quand mes pieds touchèrent du tissu, plutôt doux puis de la peau... Surprise j'ai sursauté et écrasé ce qui était sous mes pieds.

- AH ! Mais ça va pas Lucy ?!

- QUOI ?! Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Et comment t'es entré ?!

- Par la fenêtre comment tu voulais que je rentre ?!

- Mais ça va pas, sors de chez moi (il a peut être regardé sous mon pyjama?) c'est pas un refuge !

- ….. mais t'es pas sympa dit-il déçu, moi qui voulait te proposer de faire une mission avec moi …

- Quoi? Ah ! Euh... c'est très gentil Natsu, dans ce cas je te pardonne, désolée.

- Yes ! Je savais que t'allais accepter et puis comme t'avais jamais fait de mission j'avais pensé que …

- Merci Natsu je suis très touchée que t'y est pensé, mais c'est quoi la mission ?

- Ok allez viens Happy, Lucy est d'accord !

- Yes sir ! Répondit Happy

- Quoi mais en plus Happy était là ?!

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais que c'est mon meilleur ami... t'as un cœur de pierre !

- Euh... (je comprends pas... il a des réactions bizarres parfois) enfin c'est quoi la mission tu m'as pas répondu ?

- Une mission spécialement pour toi ! Mr Riton demande l'aide d'une jeune fille blonde avec pour spécialité le vent, si c'est pas beau ça !

- Oui mais je dois faire quoi ?

- Ah, ben ça j'en sais rien !

- Génial... (ça m'avance) enfin on y va, attendez-moi deux minutes je vais m'habiller.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte au cas où Natsu aurait envie de se rincer l'œil ! Enlève mon pyjama et …

- Happy tu voudrais pas ouvrir la porte ? Dit Natsu curieux de me voir nu

- Natsu ça se fait pas mais … c'est une idée !

Heureusement que je venais de m'habiller car Natsu commençait à ouvrir la porte

- Ça va, je ne te gêne pas tu voulais peut être voir quelque chose ?!

- Ah non non rien... bref t'es prête !?

- Ouais... (pourquoi tous les garçons sont comme ça?) enfin je suis prête !

- Et c'est parti ! Je m'ENFLAMME !

Natsu, Happy et moi étions partis pour faire ma première mission : aider Mr Riton !

- J'en peux plus Natsu, je suis crevée ! Et j'ai chaud !

- Moi ça ne me gêne pas !

- C'est normal t'es un mage de feu alors la chaleur c'est te dérange pas plus que ça mais moi c'est le vent... mais oui ! LE VENT ! Attention Natsu « Vent suprême ! »

Soudain des vents se formèrent et me firent du vent tel était mon souhait.

- Ah ça fait du bien (Eh ! C'est mon deuxième sort réussis, je m'améliore ! Ouah!)

- On y est, la maison de Mr Riton, il paraît qu'il est fan des grenouilles, tu pourras lui plaire comme ça !

- Hahaha ! Je suis morte de rire Natsu, on voit la complicité entre camarades !

- Fais pas la tête Lucy !

- Vous m'énervais, bon je rentre vous, vous me laissez ! J'ai hâte de commencer !

Je toque à la porte et une femme grande et énorme m'ouvrit la porte. On dirait un gorille !

- C'est pour quoi ? me demanda-t-elle avec sa voix grave et grincheuse

- C'est pour l'annonce...

- Ah ! Rentrez !

BAH ! Cette maison est horrible mais gigantesque, ça pu l'oignon grillé mélangé à de la transpiration et les murs et meubles sont vieux et... que ça me donne mal à la tête !

Le gorille, m'emmena voir Mr Riton (le gorille est la femme géante qui m'a ouvert la porte avec gentillesse et grâce!)

- Ah ! Enfin! Quelqu'un répond à mon annonce !

- Oui... la récompense est toujours de 14 000 joyaux ? (pitié qu'il dise oui!)

- Oui, allez donc vous mettre en tenue. Tenez la voilà !

- (Hein c'est quoi ça, c'est une blague, Natsu, Happy vous aller me le payer!) Merci mais pourquoi faire ?

- Votre mission est de nettoyer ma maison.

- Et pour le mage de vent ?

- C'est juste pour me divertir, chaque année je change de mage !

Pendant ce temps du côté de Natsu...

- Natsu t'aime bien Lucy ?

- Euh... ben à vrai dire... ? C'est quoi cette question Happy ? répond Natsu gêné

- Ouh ! C'est beau l'amourrrr dit Happy en roulant les R. Dis donc tu comptais me le cacher ?

- Happy arrête ! Je la connais à peine !

- Natsu, c'est la première fois que je te vois proposer une mission à une fille, si tu es avec elle fais-lui du poisson, les filles adorent le poisson !

- Tu penses pour toi le poisson, Happy c'est juste pour qu'elle fasse sa première mission avec quelqu'un car je sais que c'est dur la première fois surtout si on est seul.

- Ouais...dit Happy peu convaincu. D'ailleurs on devrait pas aller la voir ?

- Ouais ! Tu voles par contre parce que j'ai trop mangé !

- Yes sir !

Pendant que Natsu et Happy revienne chez Mr Riton, moi j'étais en difficulté...

- AH ! Mais t'es qui !?

J'avais oublié pendant que Natsu et Happy parlaient, moi de mon côté j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je vous explique. J'étais en train de faire le ménage tel était ma mission. Je nettoyais la salle de bain, qui je dois dire est énorme... bref ! De l'eau s'est mis a coulé sans que j'ai eu besoin d'ouvrir le robinet. C'est flippant ! Mais ce n'est pas tout un espèce de poisson gluant y est sortit ! Moi comme une idiote je tombe dans les pommes ! Heureusement que cet être gluant, bizarre est venu m'aider. Une fois réveillée, j'ai crié et voilà vous savez tout !

- Oh désolé ! Je ne voulais te faire peur ! Je m'appelle Teddy.

- Ah... euh... bonjour Teddy.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je fais le ménage et je veux...(gagner les 14 000 joyaux surtout!) y arriver à temps !

- Oh chouette je peux t'aider !? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire gluant

- Euh... si tu veux !?

Deux heures se sont écoulées et grâce à Teddy j'ai pu tout terminer assez rapidement. Ma première mission c'est bien passée ! Mais je me demande où est Natsu ?

- Happy tu crois que Lucy va apprendre que j'ai dépenser tout l'argent qu'elle avait économisé pour payer son loyer ?

- Je sais pas Natsu mais... il y a un problème! Mes ailes ont disparus !

- AH ! HAPPY !

Natsu et Happy étaient en chute libre, juste au-dessus de la maison de Mr Riton. Ils tombèrent tout droit dessus et firent un trou dans le toit de celui-ci...

- Na... na... Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Lucy ! Comment ça va ?! répondit Natsu

Une minute de silence passa puis un énorme ouragan s'abatta sur Natsu. Il faut pas m'énerver !

- JE VENAIS DE TERMINER MA MISSION ET J'AVAIS TERMINER DE NETTOYER ET TOI TU DEBARQUES ET TU DETRUIS TOUT ! TOUT LE TRAVAIL QUE J'AI FAIT POUR EMPOCHER LES 14 000 JOYAUX S'ENVOLENT EN FUMEE ! TU AS DETRUIS, ANEANTIS MA PREMIERE MISSION NATSU ! hurlai-je

- Désolée je voulais t'aider.

- T'as fait qu'empirer !

- On en fera une autre... dit-il d'une toute petite voix

- Natsu...

- Je voulais juste savoir comment se passait ta mission.

- Je m'en sortais bien !

- Hum, hum ! Tenez, mademoiselle voici les 14 000 joyaux.

- Quoi mais je ne peux accepter.

- Prenez-les, personne n'avait répondu à mon annonce sauf vous. Je vous doit une fière chandelle même si mon toit à un trou ! Votre détermination m'a touché ! Entre nous comment faites-vous pour les supporter ? Chuchota Mr Riton

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas ! Merci beaucoup !

J'étais contente que ma première mission ce soit à peu près bien passée même si Natsu a tout détruit, je pense que c'est dans sa nature !

- Tu vois Lucy tout c'est bien passé, tu as réussit ta mission mais tu as eu les 14 000 joyaux !

- Heureusement pour toi Natsu sinon je t'aurais tué sur place !

- Tu peux le faire maintenant, Natsu a utilisé tout l'argent que t'avais économisé ! intervient Happy

- QUOI ?! c'est pas vrai !

- Happy fallait pas le dire et puis il te reste 200 joyaux !

- Génial ! T'es incorrigible Natsu, enfin... je te pardonne avec les 14 000 joyaux j'ai de quoi faire ! En espérant bien sûr que tu ne les utilise pas !

- On est une sacré équipe ! hurla Natsu

- …. une équipe ? Moi être avec vous ? Former une équipe ? Dis-je toute rouge

- Ben ouais t'es avec nous maintenant !

- Merci, je vous adore !

- NON pas de câlins ! crièrent Nastu et Happy

Ils sont vraiment génial, je pensais pas que Natsu était gentil ! … non c'est juste mon partenaire, on est une équipe alors... je suis heureuse de les avoir rencontrés !

- On rentre, moi j'ai trop faim ! dit Natsu

- Oui moi je veux prendre un bain !

Natsu, Happy et moi étions en route pour mon appartement... masi encore fois ces deux là se sont installés sans mon accord ! Ils sont collants !

- PARTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

- On est une équipe ?

- NATSU DU BALAIS !

- T'es pas sympa … dit Natsu

- OUSTE !

Ils quittèrent MON chez moi et je pensais qu'à une chose prendre mon bain ! J'attendis deux, trois minutes...

- Ah ! … que ça fait du bien un bain chaud ! C'est vrai que c'est vide sans Natsu et Happy ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Il y a deux secondes je disais qu'ils étaient collants ! je devrais peut être les inviter ? NON Lucy ! c'est pas possible !

Une heure passa...

- QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ! JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR !

- Oui mais dehors il fait froid et noir et Happy a peur on peut rester s'il te plaît ?

- Oh ! Je peux pas refuser il y a même pas une heure je disais qu'ils me manquaient...

- Ok... que pour cette nuit !

- Ouais promis !

Je partis m'allonger sur mon lit et Natsu sur le canapé. Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendu...

- RON …. RON …. RON... (les ronflements de Natsu!)

- NATSU ARRETE SI C'EST POUR RONFLER TU PEUX PARTIR ! (Hein il m'entend pas!)

Je me suis levée et mis des boules caisses et essaya de dormir, même si Natsu ronfle fort !

- J'espère que demain sera aussi palpitant qu'aujourd'hui !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous le lirez et qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci :)**

CHAPITRE 3

Fais ce que tu veux !

Oh quelle nuit ! Même avec les boules quies j'ai entendu les ronflements de Natsu ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

- Tiens Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est chez moi je te rappelles ! Terminé ! Vous ne dormez plus chez moi, c'est compris ! Natsu j'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de tes ronflements !

- Désolée généralement ça veut dire que je dors bien.

- Oui, oui, je m'en fiche vous ne dormez plus chez moi et c'est pareil pour toi Happy. Sur ceux moi je vais m'habiller et n'essaye pas d'ouvrir la porte Natsu, elle sera fermée !

- Bon... allez viens Happy on y va. On va à Fairy Tail peut être que là-bas il y aura des personnes PLUS gentilles !

- T'en fais trop Natsu, allez ouste et non ne me suppliez pas, ça sert à rien !

J'aime bien Natsu et Happy mais ils sont collants et... bon bref qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

Pendant ce temps du côté de Natsu...

- Dis Natsu tu comprends l'attitude de Lucy ?

- Non pas du tout, ça se voit que c'est une fille, elle râle tout le temps pourtant on est une équipe, non ?!

- Ouais !

- Enfin... on est arrivés.

Nastu ouvra la porte et...

- SALUT LES NAZES !

- Tiens Natsu, ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu, t'étais avec la petite Lucy !?

T'es un chanceux Natsu ! dit Macao

Macao est un mage de la nature, il peut faire apparaître des arbres encore plus grands que des baobabs ! Mais il a la sale manie de penser qu'aux jeunes filles, comme moi !

- Non, je l'ai juste aidé à faire sa première mission mais elle nous a carrément jetés de chez elle pour nous remercier !

- Ouh ! Parce qu'en plus t'as dormi chez elle !? demanda Macao

- Ben oui il faisait noir et …

- Oui, oui mais tu l'aimes bien Lucy je me trompe ?

- Oui parce qu'on est une équipe, partenaire !

- Partenaire ! TOI Nastu faire équipe ?! J'en crois pas mes yeux !

- …...

- Tu sais je vois bien que Lucy t'apprécies aussi, c'est l'instinct de fille mais je pense que vous rentrez un peu trop dans son intimité. Intervient Mirajane

- C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a jeté, fallait le dire !

Du côté de Lucy ….

- C'est vrai que sans Natsu et Happy, l'appartement est bien triste même si je l'ai connais depuis peu ils m'ont bien fait rire ! Ce sont les seuls qui m'ont parlé et m'ont aidé, je les aiment beaucoup et c'est vrai que sans eux c'est triste, Natsu n'est pas là pour rigoler et dire des blagues, faire l'idiot et Happy avec ces histoires de poisson ! Je devrai peut être leur demander d'emménager chez moi après tout on est une équipe et puis Natsu... bref non je ne craquerais pas ! Je vais à Fairy Tail !

Le chemin menant à la guilde me semblait bien triste sans Natsu qui parle de nourriture et Happy de poisson... Enfin,une fois arrivée j'ouvris la porte et ….

- Bonjour tout le monde ! AH ! AU FEU, JE SUIS EN FEU ! NATSU POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA !

Pour mieux comprendre... Pendant que Lucy était sur le chemin de la guilde, à Fairy Tail Natsu et Gray se sont encore battus.

- Ah ! Alors c'est parce qu'on est trop présent que Lucy nous a jeté !

- Ben oui crétin, tu vois pas que t'étouffes les gens ! répondit Gray

- Toi je t'ai pas parlé et de quoi tu te mêles !?

- De ce qui me regarde, Lucy fait partie de Fairy Tail et elle n'a pas besoin d'un pot de colle qui l'étouffe !

- Ça y est, c'est reparti, ils en ont pas assez de se battre ! souffla Mirajane

- « Hurlement du dragon de feu ! » (soudain du feu sorta de la bouche de Natsu et frappa de plein fouet Gray)

- « Lames de glace ! » (Gray riposta avec ces lames de glace qui éteigna le feu de Natsu)

- « Ailes du dragon de feu ! »

- « Mur de glace ! »

Tu me prends pour un débutant Natsu (Gray arrêta l'attaque de Natsu en construisant un mur de glace ce qui stoppa net les ailes de feu mais...)

- T'avais pas prévu ça Gray ! (Natsu passa par-dessus le mur de glace) « Hurlement du dragon ! »

- QUOI ?! AH !

Jusqu'à ce que Lucy rentre et se prenne de plein fouet la magie de Natsu tellement qu'elle était puissante !

- A l'aide ! Natsu ça brûle !

- Attends Lucy je viens t'aider ! cria Gray

« Bazooka de glace ! »

- HEIN ?! QUOI ? AH ! (une minute passa)

- Lucy t'es où ? cria Natsu. Crétin qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

- Là... dis-je d'une toute petite voix frigorifiée

- Lucy ça va, tu trembles. Me demanda Natsu

- Ca...ca...vaaa...je...su ….suis... ju...uste... un... pe...peu... ge...lée...

- Désolée je croyais que ça aller éteindre le feu. dit Gray

- Tu...la...ét...tein...éteint...je... va...vais... peu...êt...tre... rent...trer...

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda Natsu

- Euh...

- Allez viens, tiens mon bras et hop !

Natsu me porta et sortit de la guilde pour me ramener chez moi.

- Voilà. (il me déposa sur mon lit avec une délicatesse, que j'en étais choquée) Tu veux que je fasse autre chose ?

- Tu... pou...rrais... res...ter...s'il …... te... pl...aît... ?

- ….. Bien sûr ! Après tout on est une équipe ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire

….. Une... é...qui...pe ? Mer...ci...vous...ê...tes...tr...ès... gen...tils...

Et pouff ! Je me suis endormie frigorifiée mais je sentais que Natsu restait à côté de moi et je crois même qu'il a déplacé le canapé pour rester à côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil !

- Dors-bien Lucy.

- Mer...ci... nat... (je dormais)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Bonjour ! Hola ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Fairy Style en espérant comme toujours qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup ! :)**

CHAPITRE 4

Erza !

- Debout là-dedans ! hurla Natsu

- Oh... Natsu il est 7h du matin ! ronchonnai-je

- Debout Lucy ton entraînement commence !

- Quel entraînement ?

- Ton entraînement pour te remettre en forme !

- J'en ai pas besoin !

- Si, si, hier tu nous la promis !

- Hein ?! J'ai rien promis !

- Si, tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?! Hier tu as pris toute une boîte de médicament pendant la nuit puis après t'es devenue toute bizarre, on pouvait te dire n'importe, quoi tu disais oui !

- HEIN ?! Vous m'avez fait faire quoi ?

- Pas grand choses... on t'as habillé en cochon, on t'as mis de la chantilly pour te faire une barbe, Happy t'as posé des questions bizarres !

- Quels genres de questions !?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu aimais bien Nastu et tu as répondu oui, je tai demandé de me montrer tes culottes, d'ailleurs t'en a essayé une devant nous ! rigola Happy

- QUOI ! ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS ARRETEE !

- Si mais t'as utilisé ta magie du vent !

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai !

- Au fait, si ça peut te rassurer ta culotte était mignonne ! dit Natsu

- Non ça me rassure pas ! Tu parles t'as du en profiter !

- Non pas du tout j'étais le premier à t'aider !

- ….. je parie que c'est comme ça que j'ai accepté de faire ce stupide entraînement !?

- Exactement ! Tu compris vite !

- Heureusement !

- Bon on le fait cet entraînement !

- Euh... pourquoi pas ça me fera pas de mal.

Nous étions partis courir dans la forêt.

- Allez Lucy ! Court !

- Natsu ça va trop vite !

- Ok on va faire une pause !

Nous nous étions arrêtés devant une rivière et nous regardions un magnifique levé de soleil.

- Natsu, merci d'être resté hier.

- C'est normal, on est une équipe.

- Non vraiment...t'étais inquiet ?!

- Non ! Pas du tout ! dit-il en boudant

- Hahaha... merci, t'es quelqu'un de bien tu sais ! Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue

- …...

- Ouh ! C'est beau l'amourrrr ! chuchota Happy en roulant les R

- ARRETE !

Enfin, nous étions repartis pour aller à Fairy Tail et sur le chemin de la guilde...

- NON ! (la panique à bord!)

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Natsu

- ERZA ET DE RETOUR ! cria Gray paniqué

- QUOI ?!

- Natsu c'est qui Erza ?! demandai-je

- Une personne horrible, terrifiante, géante et sans pitié !

- Une personne terrible, sans pitié ! dis-je moi aussi terrifié

- Ouais elle peut briser une église en seulement deux coups de pieds ! dit Happy

- Non, trois ! rectifia Gray

- Cette personne est un monstre !

- Un dinosaure, un gorille mangeur de chair humaine ! cria Natsu affolé

Erza se rapprochait de plus en plus de la guilde...

- CHUT ! Ecoutez on l'entend, elle arrive ! chuchota Gray

Un grand silence se fut entendre ….

- Et bien c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille ?!

- BONJOUR ERZA ! dirent-ils tous ensemble

- Bien, j'aime mieux ça, alors il paraît que vous avez fait un sacré bordel encore et il y a une nouvelle ? demanda Erza

- Euh... oui c'est Lucy, un mage de vent et pour le reste c'est pas vrai ! dit Natsu

- De vent ? Ils sont rares... où est le maître ?

- …...

- Oh ! Erza ! Tu es revenue ! Intervient le Maître

- Le vieux ! T' arrive à temps, Erza allait tous nous tuer sur place ! cria Natsu

- Alors Erza comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ma mission a durée plus longtemps que prévue !

- Gray ! Mon copain qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? dit Natsu avec un sourire forcé

- Natsu ! mon incroyable ami, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi en ville rien que tous les deux !

- Mais bien sûr Gray !

- C'est bien, l'amitié est ce qui a de mieux ! Intervient Erza

- (Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrive ? me demandai-je)

Une fois que Erza avait le dos tourné...

- Je te déteste, t'es qu'un imbécile, je vais te faire la peau !

- Toi t'es qu'un crétin, sale croûton ! dis Gray en chuchotant

- Endive pourri !

- Glace fondu !

- Quoi !? Tu m'insultes ! Flamme éteinte !

- Ne me cherche pas Gray !

- C'est toi qui a cherché !

Lorsque Erza se retourne...

- Bon alors on y va Gray, copain !

- Oui ! Tu sais Natsu t'es vraiment un ami mais un super et fantastique ami !

- T'en fais trop, tu penses pas ce que tu dis ! dit Natsu tout bas entre ses dents

- Ouah je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça !

- C'est normal Lucy ! Erza est la personne la plus respectée dans Fairy Tail ! me répond Happy

- Oui mais ils en font pas un peu trop là !

- Si mais faut que ça roule droit avec Erza !

- Je trouve qu'elle est pas si terrifiante que ça !?

- Ça se voit que tu la connais pas, Natsu a perdu contre elle, Erza la achevé en un coup ! soupira Happy

- QUOI, NATSU PERDRE ?!

- Ouais, elle est redoutable !

- Natsu, Gray venez-là ! cria Erza

- Oui ! Qui nous appellent ?

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- De nous ?!

- Oui j'ai une mission très importante et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Elle consiste en quoi ? demanda Gray

- Je vous le dirai en chemin, on y va !

- Lucy ! Viens-là me dit Mirajane. J'aimerai que tu ailles avec eux.

- Mais pourquoi faire ?!

- Dès que Erza aura le dos tourné, ces deux là en profiteront pour ce battre, je compte sur toi pour les séparer.

Bon, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy et moi étions partis pour cette mystérieuse mission.

Une heure s'est coulé jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une forêt.

- Restez-là, je vais trouver un chemin. dit Erza

- Sale imbécile tu m'a écrasé le pied pendant tout le voyage et tu as même vomi sur ma chaussure ! cria Gray

- Euh... Lucy t'es pas censée les séparer ?! demanda Happy

- Non enfin si mais je vais éviter de m'interposer, ils sont capables de m'envoyer valser !

- Je te jure, t'as de la chance qu'il y a Erza, sinon je te congèlerais !

- Ouais c'est ça, moi je te grille comme une saucisse sur le gril !

Erza de retour ….

- Gray, dis donc t'as maigri !

- Natsu tu es toujours aussi chaud !

- Les gars venaient ! Avec Lucy aussi.

- Tout de suite Erza !

- Pourquoi on doit avancer doucement ? demanda Gray

- CHUT ! Tu vas voir dit Erza en chuchotant. Ça y est. Voilà ! On est là pour sauver une famille de mignon petits écureuils !

- QUOI ?! Tu nous a emmenés ici juste pour des écureuils ! hurla Gray

- Ouais ! ON VA LES MANGER ! Ça tombe bien j'ai super faim ! cria Natsu

- Tu les touches Natsu, tu auras affaire à moi ! dit Erza avec sa grosse voix

- Regardez comme ils sont mignons ! dis-je sous le charme

- Faut le manger avec de la sauce !

- Ne t'enflamme pas trop Natsu ! Attention tu les toucher tu as affaire à moi !

Nous étions prêt à nous mettre au travail lorsque les écureuils se sont transformés en des gorilles géants.

- HEIN !? Mes mignons petits écureuils, étaient des gorilles ! dit Erza choquée et triste

- T'en fais pas Erza ça va aller, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe ! (elle est tout de même sensible malgré les apparences). Tu sais ce n'est pas grave.

- Lucy tu es nouvelle mais tu es une vraie amie ! me répondit Erza les yeux remplient de larmes, elle me serra dans ses bras et me coupa presque la respiration.

- Je vous avez dit qu'il fallait les manger ! s'exclama Natsu

- MES ECUREUILS ! AH ! POURQUOI ON ME FAIT CA ! Erza sèche tes larmes, ce n'est pas digne de toi ! Ok on attaque ! Gray tu les emprisonne avec ta glace, Natsu tu... les brûle et Lucy tu fais une barrière de vent ! GO ! hurla Erza

- « Hurlement du dragon de feu ! »

- « Prison de glace ! »

- « Blizzard ! »

- Transformation ! …... « Épée danser ! »

- …... (un tremblement de terre)

- Ouah ! On a fait des dégâts ! On a fait un trou de 4m de profondeur ! Grillé à point !

- J'ai réussis blizzard !

- Ça leur apprendra ! Comme si des écureuils-gorilles pouvaient nous avoir !

- Mes écureuils... chuchota Erza

- Bon on rentre ! Mais pas à pied ! Happy vole !

- Je peux pas Natsu.

- Comment ça tu peux pas ?!

- J'ai le ventre vide !

- Moi je m'en vais ! « ailes de vent ! »

- ATTENDS LUCY ! PRENDS MOI !

- Au revoir Natsu !

- LUCY !

Je m'envole loin. Je maîtrise enfin ma magie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Direction Fairy Tail !

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Bonjour !

- Lucy ?! T'es revenue mais où sont les autres ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien.

- Mais comment t'es arrivée ?

- Grâce à ma magie !

- Ouah ! Impressionnant ! Mais c'est qu'elle est douée la petite Lucy !

Pendant ce temps...

- Elle est pas gênée de nous avoir laissé ! ronchonna Natsu

- Après tout elle test sa magie, c'est normal.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt douée pour quelqu'un qui est là depuis peu. répondit Erza

- Il paraît en plus que Natsu et Lucy sont...

- A-R-R-E-T-E GRAY ! On est juste partenaire !

- Ouh ! C'est beau l'amourrr ! dit Happy en roulant les R

- Bien dit Happy ! rigola Gray

- T'es passé du camp ennemi HAPPY !

- Natsu !

- Ah bon Natsu et Lucy, je savais pas ?! dit Erza. Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que vous avez l'air très proche !

- Oui même que...

- ARRETEZ ON EST PARTENAIRE ! Vous m'énervez ! Allez Happy ventre vide ou non tu vas voler !

- Ok !

Natsu partit, il restait plus que Erza et Gray.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- SALUT LES NAZES !

- Natsu ! T'es de retour !

- Ouais mais pas grâce à toi Lucy !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si t'es nul !

- QUOI ?! Vous m'énervez tous ! Je rentre chez moi !

- Natsu je rigolais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Gray et Erza arrivèrent juste après le départ brusqué de Natsu.

- Il se passe que Natsu est, comment dire... rigola Gray

- Natsu à un chagrin d'amour ! rectifia Erza

- QUOI ?! NATSU, UN CHAGRIN D'AMOUR ?!

- Ouais c'est ce qu'on pense mais on est pas sûr … dit Erza

- Ah... je vais rentrer moi aussi, à demain tout le monde !

Sur le chemin de mon appartement...

- Comment ça un chagrin d'amour ?! C'est pas possible, ça peut pas être à cause de moi, on est une équipe ! Enfin je suis bientôt arrivée ! J'espère que Natsu y est, je voudrais m'excuser, je sais pas si ce que j'ai dit était blessant. Parfois il a des réactions bizarres.

Je marchais en direction de chez moi lorsque je sentis quelque chose qui me suivait...

- Hein ?! AH !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Bonjour ! Hola ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Fairy Style. Je sais pas si ça va plaire parce que c'est un peu bizarre enfin je trouve mais bon c'est mon imagination ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier et merci de prendre du temps pour lire. Bonne lecture ! :)**

CHAPITRE 5

Une nouvelle rencontre !

- AH ! mais t'es qui …. qui es-tu ?

- Tu es Lucy Heartfilia ?

- Oui et toi tu es ?

- Ouah ! Comme tu as grandi ! Oh pardon ! Je suis Pégasus, un cheval de vent, ton cheval !

- Euh... je n'ai jamais eu de cheval de vent auparavant ?

- Si mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Ton père Jean Heartfilia m'avais acheté pour ton anniversaire, pour tes 7 ans si je me souviens bien …

- Ah... mais

- Ton père m'a emmené dans la forêt et suite à ça je ne t'ai plus jamais revu.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ?!

- C'est simple je suis ton cheval de vent !

- Attends une minute. OUI ! Tu es Pégasus ! Je me souviens vaguement de toi mais il me semble que tu es plus petit !

- Oui en fait, dès que tu me le demanderas, je pourrais me transformer en un plus grand et ainsi je pourrais voler, galoper et je possède la même magie que toi !

Pégasus, mon cheval de vent, en tout cas il est toujours aussi mignon. Sa robe est café au lait, si vous préférez crème avec la queue et la crinière rose pâle. Une fois transformé, ses ailes sont douces et elles sont blanches avec de légères ombres grises. Grâce à lui je pourrais également faire des attaques combinées.

- Mais où étais-tu ?

- Je voyageais jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'une jeune fille de vent avait intégrer Fairy Tail !

- Je suis contente de te revoir, allez je vais te présenter à Natsu.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Natsu était dans mon appartement.

- Natsu, tu sais que tu rentres en infraction chez moi !

- Oui, certainement mais ça ne t'avais jamais posée de problèmes ?

- Tu m'énerves, bref laissez-moi vous présenter on ami d'enfance Pégasus !

- OUAH ! Un cheval miniature, trop mignon ! dis Natsu

- Mais...mais tu as la même taille que moi ! dis Happy

- Oui Happy mais Pégasus peut aussi se transformer !

- QUOI ?! cria Natsu

Pégasus se transforma en un cheval. Natsu était en extase, on pouvait même voir un filet de bave couler le long de sa bouche tandis que Happy était choqué. Si vous voyez leurs têtes !

- …... Euh... euh... ENORME, UNE BONNE CUISSE DE CHEVAL ! cria Natsu. Happy fait la même chose !

- Euh... Natsu je peux pas !

- Je n'ai pas cette faculté, je peux que voler !

- Oh... dit-il d'un air déçu. Pégasus t'es vachement développé, tu peux te transformer, voler...

- Et ce n'est pas tout il peut utiliser la même magie que moi ! rajoutai-je. Comme ça on pourra combiner nos attaques !

- Mouais... je préfère Happy !

- Tant mieux parce que je t'aurais pas prêté Pégasus ! Tiens si on allait faire une mission ?

- Ouais, je m'enflamme ! hurla Natsu dans mes oreilles

- Natsu ne met pas le feu à mon appartement tout de même !

- Oh... ah !... euh... désolée !

Nous étions partis pour Fairy Tail et après 5 minutes de marche nous étions arrivés.

- SALUT LES NAZES !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dis-je

- Hein ?! c'est quoi ce truc ! me demanda Kana

Kana est un mage des cartes, elle peut grâce à ses cartes faire exploser des objets, en faire apparaître, les glacer ou bien les brûler et encore d'autres choses... Mais son problème c'est qu'elle boit trop ! Trop même !

- Hahaha ! Je vous présente Pégasus, mon ami d'enfance ! Il peut se transforme et utilise la même magie que moi !

- Ouah ! Impressionnant ! dit Erza. Belle bête !

- Allons viens on va te mettre le symbole de notre guilde ! dit Mirajane

Elle lui mit le symbole sur la fesse droite.

- Bon si on faisait notre mission !?

- Celle-là ! Cria Natsu

- Ouah la récompense est de 12 000 joyaux !

- Lucy tu penses trop à l'argent, en plus ton regard est sadique ! soupira Happy

Nous étions paris pour ''Roche des Ecrins'' une montagne. Notre mission consiste à chasser les scarabées géants et les wapitis. Les wapitis sont des gorilles à tête de putois ! Trop bizarre !

- Ça y est ! on va leur botter le derrière ! cria Natsu

- Allez Pégasus transforme-toi !

- A vos ordres !

Je grimpe sur le dos de Pégasus et nous combinons nos magies !

- « Impératrice des vents ! » (combina avec) « Phoenix des vents ! »

Soudain des vents immenses et puissants se formèrent, c'est l'impératrice. Ses vents font beaucoup de dégâts et aspirent tout sur leur passage. Cette attaque est certainement la plus puissante que je puisse faire mais avec le temps je suis sûr que je pourrais l'améliorer.

Enfin, mon attaque combina avec celle de Pégasus et celle de Natsu ce qui créa des vents de feu ! Au final on a causé la destruction massive des scarabées géants et des wapitis !

- Pouah ! c'était trop facile ! cria Natsu

- Euh... je dirais pas ça !

En fait les sacrabées et les wapitis c'étaient regroupés pour ne former plus qu'un monstre !

- Hein !? comment on va faire ?! Dis-je

- C'est simple on attaque en pleine face ! répond Natsu

- « Hurlement du dragon de feu ! »

- « Souffle éternel ! » (combina avec) « ailes de cent ! »

Ce monstre frappa Pégasus qui était en train de voler en sa direction...il tomba et moi avec !

- AH !

- LUCY ! HAPPY RATTRAPE-LES !

- Happy vola à une vitesse incroyable et nous rattrapa de justesse !

- Natsu j'ai compris, il faut attaquer en plein dans son ventre ! dis-je

- Ok! « Coup de poing du dragon de feu ! »

- « Spirale de vent ! » (combina avec) « bombes de vents ! »

- IH !

Ma déduction était bonne. Grâce à nos attaques ce monstre fut percuté de plein fouet !

Comme je disais c'était trop facile ! Grillé comme je l'aime ! cria Natsu

On forme une sacré équipe ! Rajoute Happy

Voilà tout est bien qui finit bien. Finalement, Pégasus a rejoint notre équipe et Fairy Tail ! On est les meilleurs !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : Bonjour ! Hola ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Fairy Style en espèrant que ça vous plaira. Voili voilou je vous remercie beaucoup de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire mes chapitres. Bonne lecture ! :)**

CHAPITRE 6

Une fête ? Ou bien la cible ?

- Ron, ron, ron (les ronflements de Natsu)

- QUOI !? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi !? (je suis désespérée)

- Ben on est une équipe, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Oui...mais pas dans ce sens là !

- On a mal compris Happy !

- Mais j'ai beau vous répéter de sortir de chez moi, vous revenez ! Alors restez mais je t'en pris arrête de ronfler Natsu, c'est insupportable !

- Merci Lucy t'es la plus cool du monde, bon on va à Fairy Tail ?

Nous étions partis et pendant le chemin...

- ….Pouah qu'est-ce que j'ai faim

- Natsu tu viens de manger !

- Je sais mais j'ai encore faim !

- Tu as utilisé presque tout l'argent que j'avais économisé et ça te suffit pas !

Sacré Natsu, c'est un ventre sur pattes, il passe la plupart de son temps à dormir chez moi ou bien à utiliser mon argent pour manger ! Quel pot de colle ! Enfin on étais arrivés...

- SALUT LES NAZES !

- Tiens Natsu comment ça va ? demanda Erza

- Ouais, ouais, bref où est le vieux ?!

- A l'étage

- OH ! LE VIEUX ! SORT DE TA CAHCHETTE SINON C'EST MOI QUI VIENT TE CHERCHER !

- Natsu qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Le vieux, il y a quelque chose aujourd'hui mais je sais plus ce que c'est. J'ai réfléchi pendant toute la nuit !

- Quoi !? toi, Natsu, réfléchir ! rigola Gray

- Ben quoi ! Ca m'arrive de temps en temps !

- Effectivement Natsu il y a bien quelque chose, c'est la fête ''des sky''

- Ouah ! cette fête j'en ai toujours rêvé, elle se produit chaque année, elle célèbre la création de la guilde et le soir le ciel devient multicolore ! dis-je

- Ouais c'est cette fête !

- Oui et vous vos rappelez que nous jouons au loto, ça veut dire qu'il faut des lots ! Bon... Natsu, Lucy, Happy et Pégasus vous irez chercher des plantes médicinales, Erza et Gray vous des pommes, AH... qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bonnes dit le maître bavant à l'idée de manger ces pommes. Et les autres vous irez chercher ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Allez au boulot !

Natsu, Happy, Pégasus et moi étions partis pour l'Est de la forêt trouver ces fameuses plantes...

- Tu crois qu'elles sont où ces herbes Lucy ? demanda Happy

- Plantes, je sais pas dit Natsu toi qui a un odorat ultra développé tu pourrais pas essayer de les trouver !?

- Si mais je peux en ce moment !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai le nez bouché !

- HEIN ?! C'est une blague ! tu vas voir, moi je vais te déboucher le nez ! Viens-là !

- AH ! Happy, Lucy fait trop flipper aide-moi !

- Viens ici Natsu tu vas voir, tu vas les sentir ces foutues plantes !

- ATCHOUM ! Lucy,je crois que ça c'est débouché !

- …...

- HEIN ?! J'ai trouvé les plantes, Lucy je les ai trouvées, je suis une bête ! Lucy t'es où ?!

- Là... je...le...les …..tiens...

- Lucy ça va ?

- Je suis juste un peu écrasé par ton gros derrière ! dis-je d'une toute petite voix

- Pardon, bon on les a !

Nous rentrons à la guilde...

- SALUT LES NAZES !

- On a trouvé les plantes grâce à Natsu.

- Génial, le maître est à l'étage. dit Mirajane

Du côté d'Erza et Gray...

- T'es sûr que tu sais où on est Erza ?

- Bien sûr, TU ME SOUS-ESTIMES !

- Non pas du tout, tu sais où tu vas je n'ai rien dit !

- J'ai fait du scout pendant 3 ans ! Regarde elles sont là tes pommes ! sit Erza en rappant Gray

- Bien jouée Erza mais t'étais pas obligée de me frapper !

- Comme dit Elfman, quand on est un homme on ne se plaint pas !

- Euh... Erza tu fais quoi là ?!

- Je bronze ça ne se voit pas ! Après l'effort le réconfort !

- Mon Dieu ! J'étais obligé d'être avec elle ! chuchota Gray

- Je t'ai entendu !

- Quoi ? Non je disais que tu étais très belle en maillot de bain !

- PARDON !?

- Je disais que les pommes ont l'air bonnes ! Ouff !

Gray s'allongea dans l'herbe ainsi qu'Erza. Tout deux se reposèrent avant de prendre les pommes.

Une heure passa...

- Allez Gray, grimpe et va chercher les pommes ! Tout de suite !

- QUOI ?! mais je suis pas ton chien et elles sont hautes ! Alors si il y en a une qui peut les attraper c'est toi !

- GRAY ATTRAPE LES POMMES ET DISCUTE PAS ! C'EST COMPRIS !

- Oui Erza (cette fille est diabolique!)

Gray essaya de grimper de toute ses forces mais sans succès. Alors pour l'aider Erza le porta sur ses épaules ainsi Gray réussit à attraper les pommes.

- Tu as abîmé mon armure, idiot, tout ça parce que t'arrivais pas a grimper dans un arbre !

- Te plains pas, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir su grimper dans un arbre ! Ma fierté en prend un coup !

Tout le monde avait réussit sa mission Natsu et les autres avaient pris les plantes médicinales, Gray et Erza les pommes ! Il ne manquait plus que le loto !

- Merci tout le monde pour votre contribution, ce soir la ''nuit des sky'' mais avant le LOTO ! cria le maître

Que le jeu commence ! Le numéro 1

- Yes c'est moi ! hurla Natsu. Je vais gagner !

- Natsu tu n'as qu'un seul chiffre ! dis-je

- Arrête ne casse pas mes espoirs, t'as un cœur de pierre !

- (Il est incompréhensible!)

- Moi je vais aller faire un tour dans la forêt ! dis-je. Bonne chance tout le monde !

Je me dirigeais en direction de la forêt...

- J'ai intégré Fairy Tail il n'y a même pas 3 mois... on est si gentil avec moi. J'étais gênée pendant le loto c'est pour ça que je suis partie et puis la forêt c'est reposant !

Pendant que je marchais, je sentais que quelque chose était derrière moi...

- AH ! QUI EST LA!LAISSEZ-MOI !

Une heure s'était écoulée...

- Où est Lucy, ça fait un moment. dis Natsu inquiet. Viens Happy on va aller la chercher !

Natsu était partis dans la forêt...

- LUCY ! LUCY ! OUH,OUH ! T'ES OU !

- Natsu regarde, le collier de Lucy

- Happy c'est son collier. LUCY !

- Elle a peut être était enlevé ! chuchota Happy

- Non...enfin t'as peut être raison. QUI A ENLEVE LUCY, JE VAIS LUI BOTTER LE CUL !

Pendant que Natsu me cherchais, moi on m'avait enfermé dans une cellule

- Mais qui êtes-vous ! Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ?

- Tais-toi !

- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : Bonjour ! Hola ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Fairy Style. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais vous dire que maintenant j'essaierais de publier un chapitre toute les semaines, ce sera le dimanche. Donc voilà tous les dimanches il y aura un nouveau chapitre. Merci et bonne lecture ! :)**

CHAPITRE 6

Lucy

- Pourquoi m'avez- vous kidnappée ?

- Tu peux pas te taire ! S'il te plaît ! dit mon ravisseur d'un ton désespéré et quelque peu agacé

- Mais...mais... je veux juste comprendre POURQUOI J'AI ETE ENLEVE LE JOUR DE LA FETE DES ''SKY''. LA FETE QUE J'ATTENDAIS DEPUIS SI LONGTEMPS !

- Eh ! Pas besoin de me crier dessus, j'ai fait ma mission !

- Je veux voir votre patron...

- Et bien le voilà !

- PAPA ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Lucy... écoute pourquoi t'es parties moi je suis triste, imagine ton papouné tout seul sans sa petite fille !

- Papa... je suis partie parce que tu me la ordonné !

- Non jamais !

- NE MENS PAS PAPA, MAINTENANT TU ASSUMES CE QUE TU AS DIT ET M'ENLEVER NE TE SERVIRA A RIEN MIS A PART ME RENDRE ENCORE PLUS MALHEUREUSE ET JE NE RENTRERAI JAMAIS A LA MAISON ! JE SUIS HEUREUSE ICI ! hurlai-je submergée par mes larmes

- Je t'en pris Lucy, j'étais très énervé.

- MAIS T'ES TOUJOURS ENERVE, C'EST LE PROBLEME PAPA! JE VEUX SORTIR ET ALLER REJOINDRE MES AMIS.

- NON LUCY TU N'IRAS NUL PART TANT QUE TU NE VOUDRAS PAS REVENIR A LA MAISON AVEC MOI !

La porte de ma cellule se referma et soudain je me suis effondrée.

- C'est impossible, pourquoi, il ne c'est jamais intéressé a moi auparavant et puis c'était invivable à la maison !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Mlle Lucy.

- Je ne savez pas que vous m'écoutais monsieur le gardien de prison

- Jack mais appelais-moi J

- J avez-vous pensé un jour de pouvoir voler ?

- Oui pour échapper à ma belle-mère !

Je me suis avancée vers la fenêtre de ma cellule mais les barreaux gâchaient la vue...

- (il faut que je les brise mais comment?)

« Souffle éternel ! » (les barreaux ne bougent même pas d'un poil!)

« Impératrice des vents ! » (des vents de formèrent et brisèrent les barreaux)

Enfin je savais bien que ces barreaux ne résisteraient pas à mon impératrice des vents !

- Mlle Lucy, bonne chance !

- Merci J !

Pendant que je me préparais à sauter de plus de 4m de haut, Natsu et Happy me recherchais, si je compte bien ça fait maintenant 2h quand ….

- Allez Lucy prend ton courage à deux mains et saute... 1,2,3... AH ! (cette présence je la connais c'est …..) NATSU !

- LUCY !

Natsu me rattrapa de justesse...

- Lucy... tu m'écra...ase un peu ! dis Natsu d'une toute petite voix

- Natsu je savais que t'aller venir !

- Oui en même temps ton odeur est facile a repéré !

- QUOI ?!

- Je rigolais, tant mieux si tu vas bien !

- Ouais parce que Natsu était fou de rage à l'idée qu'on t 'es enlevée, il était incontrôlable, il pensait qu'à te retrouver ! rigola Happy

- …... C'est gentil ! dis-je timidement

- NON ! c'est pas vrai c'est juste que... je voulais pas qu'elle loupe cette fête, c'est tout !

- Merci je suis touchée ! je lui fis un bisou sur la joue

Natsu devenait tout rouge ! Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

- Allez rentrons ! répondit Natsu dans la lune

Et voilà Natsu me porta (comme un sac à patate!) parce qu'il croyait que je m'étais blessée mais il est trop gentil. Non ! Ne croyez pas que je m'attache à lui !

Enfin après une longue durée de marche nous étions arrivés a Fairy Tail.

- Regarde Lucy si on a pas de la chance, le ciel commence à changer de couleur.

- Ouah …... !

Nous regardons le ciel et ses couleurs magnifiques, je me sentais si apaisée et je sentais que Natsu se rapprochais de moi (est-ce que c'est suite à mon bisou sur sa joue ?)

- Euh ?... Natsu ! T'es un peu proche là, tu crois pas !

- Ah... euh... je... désolée, j'étais bercé par le ciel et ses couleurs ! dit-il en se mettant la main dans les cheveux (signe de gêne)

Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant ! Mais... d'un côté j'aime bien ! Mais je suis... NON ! NON ! NON ! Il a raison le ciel est magnifique !

Quelle belle journée même si j'ai été enlevé par mon père, je me suis rendu compte qu'il est toujours aussi pénible et aussi que je pouvais compter sur Natsu et Happy !

- Dit Natsu, tu t'es vraiment inquiété ?! dis-je en chuchotant

- Qu'est-ce que... ah... euh... ben t'es un membre de l'équipe !

- (Je le savais!) Ouais t'as raison, si je n'étais plus là qui sait ce que tu aurais fait à mon appartement ! Merci pour tout ! (je lui donne un coup d'épaule)

- …... Ouais allez regardons le ciel ! Reagrde une étoile filante !

Quelle journée géniale, je sais je me répète mais je suis en extase devant ce ciel multicolore, il faut y voir pour y croire ! Je suis heureuse de le voir avec tout mes amis (Natsu et Happy). Enfin …. il commence a redevenir noir, cela signifie la fin de la journée !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : Bonjour ! Hola ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que j'aurais le temps après ma rentrée des classes de continuer à publier. Si après je suis plus régulière je m'en excuse mais pour l'instant je suis toujours en vacances et je publie ! Merci et bonne lecture ! :-)**

CHAPITRE 8

Gajeel

- RON,RON,RON (les ronflements de Natsu)

- ….. ah...(je suis désepérée!) Natsu tu peux vraiment pas arrêter ! NATSU !

- Rin quoi, qu'es t'as ?!

- Je t'ai réveillé ! Tant mieux. Sérieusement tu vas dormir dehors si ça continue, c'est étonnant c'est toujours à la même heure, 6h30 du matin !

- Rin mais qu'est tu dis ? dit Natsu dans la lune

- (ça se trouve il rêve de petits cochons avec de la sauce barbecue parce qu'il a un filet de bave le long de sa bouche ! Quel porc!) AH ! REVEILLES-TOI !

- Ah... Happy... aide-moi elle m'étrangle !

- Ca y est je t'es réveillé, bon aujourd'hui journée chacun pour soit !

- Mais... mais ça veut dire qu'on sera pas ensemble ? Mais peut être qu'on va encore t'enlever !

- Non il y aura Pégasus !

- PFFFF ! Comme si un cheval miniature pourrait t'aider, Lucy tu es trop marrante ! AH !

Pégasus lui envoya des vents en pleine face avec un coup de sabot en supplément.

- Oh ! Des gâteaux à la crème, venez je vais vous mangez ! dit Natsu sonné

Non sérieusement Lucy, on reste avec toi.

- (Quel pot de colle!) Bon... d'accord mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour m'habiller !

- ….ah oui, oui tout a fait mais dépêches-toi parce que j'ai faim !

- Encore ! t'es un ventre sur patte ! et puis tu as qu'à utiliser ton argent !

- Mais je suis fauché, j'ai plus rien, t'as un cœur de pierre !

- (il est incompréhensible, il a des réactions bizarres!) Tiens... 500 joyaux.

- QUE CA !

- Oui que ça, c'est toujours moi qui paye et je te signale que j'ai mon loyer à payer et je n'y arriverai certainement pas si tu piques toujours mon argent pour manger ! Alors estimes-toi heureux !

- Pourquoi t'es toujours si froide avec moi...

Je m'étais habillée et nous étions partis, mais sur le chemin...

- Salut les mecs ! dit un mystérieux inconnu

- Euh... désolée mais il y a une fille !

- Pardon j'avais pas vu

- Eh ! Toi là ! Ouais, toi, tu touches pas à Lucy !

- C'est bon Natsu calme-toi, on va pas encore m'enlever !

- Si, si, si ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Eh ! Relax ! Je me suis perdu, je chercher le guilde, Fairy Tail, comme vous êtes les seuls personnes que je croise et puis vous avez l'air cool !

- HEIN, TU CHERCHES FAIRY TAIL !

- Ouais, vous connaissez, je rêve d'y accéder !

- Ouais on connaît, je suis moi-même mage de Fairy Tail, moi c'est Natsu, mage de feu, plus précisément un chasseur de dragon et lui c'est Happy.

- Moi aussi je suis Lucy, mage de vent et je suis là depuis peu mais j'apprends beaucoup tu verras c'est génial ! Lui c'est Pégasus !

- OUAH ! des mages de Fairy Tail, je pouvais pas mieux faire ! Moi c'est Gajeel, mage d'acier et moi aussi je suis un chasseur de dragon !

Gajeel est un mage d'acier et peut se transformer lui-même en acier ou en fer, il peut même en manger, à l'inverse de Natsu qui mange le feu. Il est baraqué, si vous le voyais !

- Allez viens, on t'emmene !

- C'est vrai ! Moi à Fairy Tail !

- Ouais et puis t'as bien l'allure d'un membre de Fairy Tail, baraqué, fort, grand, gros dur, tout quoi !

- Hein, hein, comme si tu l'étais Natsu ! T'es rigolo parfois ! dis-je

- QUOI mais pourquoi t'es toujours froide avec moi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait !?

Bref nous étions partis une bonne fois pour toute à Fairy Tail !

- C'est comment Fairy Tail ? demanda Gajeel

- C'est très... il y a un esprit combatif (si il voyait Erza!)

- J'ADORE CA !

Après quelques minutes de marche...

- SALUT LES NAZES !

- Salut, moi c'est Gajeel. Oh mon Dieu je suis dans l'entrée de Fairy Tail, sur la chaise de Fairy Tail, au comptoir de Fairy Tail, aux toilettes de Fairy Tail, je bois dans un verre de Fairy Tail...

- Euh... que quelqu'un l'arrête... dis-je

- Oh mon Dieu c'est Mirajane ! Ah !

Et se fit écrasé littéralement par Erza, comme on dit toute les bonnes choses ont une fin !

- Qui es-tu et COMMENT oses-tu crier dans mes oreilles !

- Erza, la fameuse ! dit Gajeel d'une petite voix

- Erza lâche le dis le maître. Alors qui es-tu ?

- OH, le maître, enchanté de vous rencontrer en vrai, moi c'est Gajeel ! dit-il en lui baisant les pieds Je veux intégrer votre guilde !

- Dis donc tu perds pas de temps mais tu sais qu'il faut faire un test ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Bien le test du jour est de me faire rire! Apprécier quelque chose quoi !

- HEIN !? crièrent tout le monde

- OK, je relève ce test apportez-moi une guitare !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note : Bonjour ! Voilà un chapitre de Fairy Style, en fin de compte j'ai le temps de le publier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et puis j'espère aussi que je pourrais publier la suite vite. Vu que les devoirs vont arriver à grands pas ... ça sera difficile mais je vais y arriver en attendant merci et bonne lecture.**

CHAPITRE 9

La destruction de Fairy Tail ?

- Apportez-moi une guitare, s'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi tu veux une guitare ?

- Dans une deuxième vie on m'appelle ''Gajeel le chanteur d'acier'' ! 1,2,3... Hum, hum...

_Dans la vie il y a des soucis (bruit de guitare)... mais dans la vie il y a toujours des solutions (bruit de guitare) mais... _

_SI T'AS UN PROBLEME T'APPELLES FAIRY TAIL, CETTE GUILDE EST LA GUILDE TROP PARFAITE !_

_Yeah ! Yeah!yeah ! yeah!yeah !_

_Les méchants s'en vont tous en courant quand ils voient Fairy Tail (bruit de guitare)... les mecs sont trop classes ! Et les filles trop canons ! Surtout Mirajane ! Yeah !_

_SI T'AS UN PROBLEME APPELLES FAIRY TAIL, CETTE GUILDE EST VRAIMENT TROP PARFAITE!_

_Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! TROP PARFAITE ! OUAIS C'EST FAIRY TAIL ! TAIL ! TAIL!_

Alors j'ai réussi mon test !?

- …... (tout le monde est sans voix)

- C'est... c'est vivant, ça décoiffe ! dis-je. C'est un peut trop...

- Mais tu racontes quoi Lucy c'était trop bien ! cria Natsu

- Euh ?... chacun ses goûts

- Alors maître j'ai réussi ?

- Oui Gajeel, bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

- Yes ! Ca mérite une chanson !

- NON !

- 1,2,3 GO, c'est parti !

_YEAH ! Salut tout le monde, moi c'est Gajeel de Fairy Tail !_

_Il y a pas longtemps j'traînais dans les rues à la recherche de fer ! Mais j'ai rencontré deux personnes et... ils m'ont proposé d'aller à Fairy Tail et moi j'ai pas refusé !_

_TOUTE LES NUITS JE REVAIS D'Y ACCEDER, C'ETAIT UNE OBSESSION !_

_Avant je croyais pas au miracle mais Dieu existe ! Il est là et veille sur moi, Fairy Tail est le meilleur endroit que je connais !_

_Yeah ! Yeah!yeah ! TOUS ENSEMBLE AVEC MOI !_

_FAIRY TAIL UN MONDE PARFAIT, LA VIE PARFAITE C'EST A FAIRY TAIL ! TAIL!FAIRY TAIL ! Yeah ! (solo de guitare)_

- Je pense que je vais rentrer et prendre surtout un Doliprane ! Dis-je

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne Lu...

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler, est-ce à cause des chansons de Gajeel mais tout le monde semblait être tendu.

- Maître qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ressens une magie mais une magie très puissante. dit Erza

- Ce sont les ''Stronger Five''

- Non pas possible, on va mourir ! cria Gajeel. Je viens à peine d'intégrer Fairy Tail !

- Personne ne mourra Gajeel, nous somme tous là, nous sommes solidaire les uns envers les autres et l'amitié fait de notre guilde la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore ! répondit Natsu en flamme

- Ouais bien dit Natsu, tu vois quand tu veux tu peux réfléchir et dire des trucs bien ! rigola Gray

- …... On va leur botter le cul et je vais les griller comme des saucisses !

- OUAIS ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !

Tout les mages de la guilde s'étaient rassemblés pour combattre les ''Stronger Five''. Personnellement, j'avais peur mais grâce aux bonnes paroles de Natsu et aux encouragements de chacun cela ma remotivée !

- Tiens, tiens la guilde de Fairy Tail, elle sera malheureusement plus de ce monde dans très peu de temps... les ''Stronger Five'' vont la détruire ! AHAHAHA !

- Somo calmes-toi on applique le plan, ok ?!

- Ouais, ouais Lobos je voulais seulement m'amuser, c'est pour ça que tu me laisses la fille à l'armure !

- Ouais tu auras tout le temps de te défouler après...

- Eh ! VOUS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ATTAQUER NOTRE GUILDE ! hurla Natsu

- Regarde Darkness il y a Gajeel, je te le laisse moi je préfère Natsu ! dit Lobos

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? demanda le maître

- On viens juste d'arriver et laissez-moi vous présenter les membres de notre guilde clandestine.

Voici Somo, Darkness, Shadow, Juvia et moi-même Lobos le chef.

- Ouais, ouais pourquoi vous êtes ici ?! cria Natsu

- Du calme boule de feu nous voulons juste reprendre notre place !

- Comment ça ?

- Avant Fairy Tail, il y avait les ''Blackbants'' mais notre chef obséder par le pouvoir nous méprisez au plus au point. Nous 5 avons décidé de partir et de fonder notre propre guilde où le mal peut régner mais sans être méprisé.

- Ouais mais votre guilde n'existe plus alors pourquoi faites-vous ça ?!

- Tu comprends vraiment rien petite boule de feu ! ON VEUT REPRENDRE NOTRE PLACE !

- On vous laissera pas faire ! continua Natsu

- Je m'y attendais c'est pour ça qu'on va jouer, nous allons nous disperser partout dans Fiore et c'est à vous de nous retrouver mais attention une fois trouver vous devrez impérativement nous affronter !

- OK, VOUS ALLEZ MORDRE LA POUSSIERE ! JE VAIS VOUS GRILLER A POINT !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça petite boule de feu !

- Lobos je t'affronterai !

- Avec plaisir Natsu ! En attendant que le combat commence !

**J'espère que ça vous plaît et merci. La suite je l'espère ce sera dimanche prochain ! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Lucy vs Shadow

Ca y est le combat à commencer, tout le monde s'étaient préparé à affronter les ''Stronger Five'' même moi !

- Allez Lucy viens en va en chercher un !

- Non pas encore, on peut se reposer ?

- Non allez Lucy, bref allez Happy viens on va les chercher ! C'est partit ! Chao !

- Attends ne me laisse pas... seule...

Natsu était partis affronté les ''Stronger Five'' et moi je me retrouve seule comme une idiote, j'espère qu'aucun membre de cette guilde ne me trouvera !

- Tiens, tiens un membre de Fairy Tail !

- HEIN ?! (Oh non pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ! Natsu aide-moi!) Tiens un membre de ''Stronger Five'' laisse-moi deviner Shadow c'est ça, ça se voit à cause de la couleur ! Tu devrai essayer des couleurs plus claires, non ?

- Je suis pas venus ici pour faire les boutiques, je suis là pour me battre !

- Ah ça tombe mal parce que moi pas tellement !

- Génial, que le combat COMMENCE !

- HEIN !? SERIEUSEMENT ?! Je suis pas prête psychologiquement et physiquement !

- « Shadow, ombre de la mort ! »

- QUOI ?! (Ouff ! J'ai esquivé son attaque mais j'ai ressenti une grande puissance, ce combat va être dur!) Ok, c'est parti ! « Vent suprême ! »

- Pas mal, tu peux mieux faire ? « Croc vie ! »

- AH !

- Et bien Lucy tu es faible, très faible sans Natsu !

- Je...je...suis pas... fai...ble ( je me relève) « Impératrice des vents ! »

- Ah ben déjà c'est mieux !

- (C'est pas possible, je fais mes attaques les plus puissantes mais il n'a que quelques égratignures ! Il faut que je combine deux attaques, Pégasus dépêches-toi! En attendant il faut que je l'occupe.) Alors comme ça votre guilde était avant la notre, ça devait être dur de se sentir mépriser, b*abandonné, aucune solidarité et...

- TAIS-TOI !

- AH ! (Ca y est Pégasus est là, je le sens, je vais pouvoir reprendre l'avantage, ok Pégasus attaque combinées ! 1,2...) 3 « Ouragan ! » (combine avec) « bombes de vents ! »

- AH ! (et il vola comme un sac à patate!) Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Et oui Shadow tu n'avais pas prévu ça, tout d'un coup on se sent faible, hein ?!

- Qu'est-ce que, aïe ! C'est vrai que ton attaque était puissante mais tu sais les ombres ne meurent pas !

- Hein ?! (Mince il se régénère ça va être plus difficile que prévue!)

- Lucy tu as était une adversaire courageuse et acharnée et quelque peu insolente, malheureusement ton heure est venue, dis au revoir à tout ce joli petit monde ! Veux-tu dire quelque chose ?

- Tu es PATHETIQUE !

- Bien, adieu ma belle « Fureur nocturne ! »

- (Mon dieu, cette puissance va aller droit sur moi) AH !

- Enfin cette petite insolente est morte, réduite en cendre ! Elle méritait de vivre mais une fois de plus le al l'emporte sur le bien !

- C'est ce que tu crois mais je suis belle et bien vivante ! (Ouff ! Merci Pégasus!)

- Comment ?! comment cela se fait j'ai vu les cendres !

- Si tu veux t'acheter des lunettes je connais un bon magasin parce que tes soit disant cendres était de la terre !

- Mais où es-tu ?

- Juste derrière toi. Allez Pégasus « Spirale des vents ! » (combine avec) « ailes de vent ! »

- AH !... tu es idiote je peux me régénérer. Pourquoi ça marche pas ?!

- Tout simplement parce que tu peux le faire qu'une fois ! Je t'ai observé pendant notre combat et je faisais un peu exprès de perdre mais lorsque je t'ai touché avec mon attaque combinée j'ai tout de suite vue que ta régénération pouvait se faire qu'une fois !

- NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS !

- Si, on se sent faible comme tu m'as dit tu es faible sans Lobos ! Coup de grâce à moi « Impératrice des vents ! » (ma plus puissante attaque!)

- AH ! NON ! Euh...je peux pas...perdre...Lobos...excuse-moi...

- Et boum ! Yes on a mérite notre victoire Pégasus ! Mais j'ai bien cru que t'allais jamais venir !

- Si mais désolée j'ai été retardé !

- C'est pas grave je suis vivante et puis je l'ai quand même bien amoché pendant que t'étais pas là ! On rentre, je vais aller me soigner.

Quel combat ! Difficile mais je sens que mon niveau augmente !

Après 20 minutes de marche...

- Bonjour tout le monde

- Lucy qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, t'es tombée sur un membre de ''Stronger Five'' ?!

- Ouais Shadow mais je l'ai battue ! Aïe!(je tombe)

- Allez viens on va aller te soigner, ça tombe bien Natsu est allé chercher des pommes bien juteuses ! dit Mirajane

- Ouais ça m'étonne pas de Natsu !

Finallement je suis contente d'avoir combattu même si je suis blessée, je suis fière et j'espère revoir Natsu. Non c'est pas ça, non il faut pas croire que...Bref je vais dormir, demain va être aussi compliqué qu'aujourd'hui...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

Gajeel vs Darkness

- Lucy, ça va ? demanda Natsu

- Hein, aïe ! Qu'est-ce que ….

- LUCY! TU ES VIVANTE !

- Ah ! Natsu pas de câlins j'ai encore mal !

- Désolée de t'avoir laissé seule Lucy, je m'en veux !

- Natsu c'est pas grave, je l'ai battue, on est la meilleur équipe non ?!

- Si ! Mais...mais tu m'as fait peur ! dit Natsu en pleurant

- (C'est pas possible, c'est la première que je vois Natsu pleurer, en plus c'est pour moi!) Natsu t'inquiète ça va je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée.

- OH ! C'EST BEAU L'AMOURRRRR ! dit Happy en roulant les R

- ARRETE !

- Lucy je peux dormir à côté de toi ?

- (Je peux pas refuser il pleure!) Ok mais tu ronfles pas !

- Merci Lucy, je t'adore !

- …... ouais, ouais moi aussi dis-je gênée. Où sont les autres ?

- Gajeel est partit dans la forêt à la recherche d'un des membres de cette guilde et les autres s'entraîne.

- Ils sont fort, les ''Stronger Five'', j'en ai fait l'expérience.

- Je te vengerai Lucy, je vais le massacrer Lobos !

Ben dis donc ce Natsu il est chaud comme la braise, bref pendant qu'on se repose les autres font de la recherche...

Du côté de Gajeel.

- C'est pas vrai où est-ce qu'ils sont, mon odorat ne me trompe jamais ! OH ! LES STRONGER FIVE !

- Effectivement je suis là, ton odorat est bon chasseur de dragon. Je me présente Drakness, je voulais t'affronter !

- Ouais moi c'est Gajeel et moi aussi je le voulais ! Alors que le combat commence !

« Lame d'acier ! »

- OH ! tout doux Gajeel, c'est pas bien d'attaquer les personnes plus petits que soit ! Je peux copier les attaques ! « Lame d'acier ! »

- AH ! (C'est pas vrai ma propre attaque contre moi, comment je vais faire?)

Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, je te signale que j'aime l'acier et puis ça rendra le combat plus difficile !

- Tu manques pas de courage, « Voile noir d'acier ! »

Soudain une fumée noire épaisse entoura Gajeel, ce qui l'empêcha de voir où est son adversaire mais...

- Pas mal Darkness peut mieux faire. SCHOU... (il aspire la fumée!) AH ! Merci pour le casse-croûte !

- HEIN ?! Quoi ! Comment est-ce possible !

- Dommage ! « Hurlement du dragon d'acier ! »

- AH ! Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel, tu es redoutable pour un nouveau mais pas assez !

« Darkness ! »

(Ca propre attaque, ça s'annonce mal, je vais devoir m'en débarrasser!) Très bien « Mur d'acier ! »

- BOUM ! (L'attaque de Darkness + celle de Gajeel créa une explosion)

- …...

- Alors Gajeel tu es toujours vivant ?

- Oui …. mais je me relève Darkness pour te mettre une raclée !

- Tu as beaucoup de courage et de détermination (puisque ma fumée ne marche pas, je vais devoir utiliser les moyens forts!)

« Coupure noire ! » (Ce coup il ne pourra rien manger, la fumée qui se dégage est toxique!)

- …... SCHOU …... (Et si je vais l'aspirer!)

- QUOI ?! Encore ! comment ça ! Non tu ne peux pas ! C'est de la fumée toxique, elle va te tuer !

- Non pas possible, en attendant je peux me régénérer !

- TU ES FOU !

- Ouais mais pour l'instant « Ailes du dragon d'acier toxique ! »

- AH ! …... euh... tu...ne...peux...pas...Lobos excuse-moi, j'ai échoué, il était trop fort !

- Un de plus ! Aïe ! j'ai un peu forcé sur l'acier ! Cette fumée toxique me donne mal au ventre !

Gajeel rentra à Fairy Tail comme un héros ! Il a livré un beau combat ! Maintenant il en reste plus que trois !

- BRAVO Gajeel !

- Merci les gars, je suis content de vous avoir aidé !

- Tu fais bien parti de Fairy Tail Gajeel vient on va te mettre le symbole de Fairy Tail !

- Merci beaucoup ! (et il pleura!)

Bref Gajeel fait désormais parti de Fairy Tail et il est un adversaire redoutable, comme on dit la magie vient du cœur !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note : Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qui vous plaira ! Je voulais vous remercier et remercier également Passion of Imbattables de me suivre tout au long de mes chapitres, c'est grâce à elle si je continue d'écrire !**

**Voilà merci beaucoup c'est grâce aussi à vous si j'écris ! Bonne lecture et dites vos avis ça m'aide beaucoup ! :-D**

CHAPITRE 12

Gray vs Juvia

Gray partis lui aussi à la recherche des '' Stronger Five ''. Il se dirigea vers la place centrale. Tout était désert, les magasins étaient fermés, les fenêtres des maisons fermées. Soudain de la pluie. Gray s'interrogea et chercha une raison. Il regarda autour de lui, leva les yeux et vit une silhouette bleue en haut de l'église.

- Le combat va être passionnant, en haut de l'église !

Gray utilisa sa magie de glace pour faire un chemin et accéder directement au toit de l'église.

- Flip, flap, flop, Juvia est la pluie !

Gray resta cloué sur place, quelle étrange personne pensa -t-il, la jeune femme portait un manteau bleu, des petites bottes noires, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et bleu, ses yeux étaient bleu et elle avait un parapluie transparent.

- ( Quel beauté ! Un torse magnifiquement dessiné, des yeux sublimes et déterminés ! Juvia est irrésistiblement attiré par vous ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous ! )

Juvia est la pluie !

- Et moi, Gray je suis la glace !

- (Oh mon Dieu, Gray quel magnifique prénom ! Monsieur Gray, Juvia ne veux pas vous faire mal! ) Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en rester là...

- Que le combat commence Juvia !

« Lame de glace ! »

- AH ! ( Juvia doit se battre ) Elle se releva. « bulle d'eau ! »

Gray esquiva et continua en faisant apparaître des pics de glace.

Quant à elle Juvia se contenta de rester à sa place et acquiescer les coups de Gray.

- ( Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? ) « Bazooka de glace ! »

L'attaque de Gray propulsa Juvia en dehors du terrain, celle-ci s'agrippa à une gargouille. Le jeune homme alla l'aider, il lui prit la main et tira de toutes ses forces pour ramener la jeune femme sur le sol.

- (Pourquoi monsieur Gray aide-t-il Juvia?)

Gray tira, jusqu'à ce que Juvia atterrit sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres étaient très proches. Gray avaient ses mains sur les hanches de Juvia. La jeune femme rougit et le regardait fixement. Soudain Gray se leva et interrompit ce moment.

- Euh... pardon, je... Juvia est désolée... ( Il était si proche de moi, son trose contre ma poitrine, ses mains sur mes hanches et ses yeu plongés dans les miens, Juvia était aux anges!)

- Et si on arrête le combat Juvia ?

- Oui Juvia ne veut pas vous blesser.

- ( Cette fille est vraiment bizarre ! Mais pourtant... non rien... la prochaine fois sera un vrai combat ! )

Gray rentra alors à Fairy Tail …

- Alors ce combat?! demanda Natsu

- Oui bah rien ! J'ai arrêté le combat contre Juvia, cette fille était vraiment bizarre et de plus elle ne voulait pas se battre et je ne veux pas combattre quelqu'un qui ne fait rien !

- QUOI ?! ET ALORS ! C'est un ennemie, T'ES ENCORE PLUS BETE QUE CE QUE JE PENSAIS ! Et comment on fait je e signale qu'on doit battre les cinq !?

- Elle a déclaré forfait.

- Bon voilà qui est bien il en reste deux ! Je le ferai pour Lucy !


	13. Chapter 13

**Note : Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée je n'avais pas pu écrire un nouveau chapitre de Fairy Style dimanche dernier j'étais submergée de devoirs ! Mais je me rattrape en le publiant aujourd'hui ! Merci beaucoup de lire mon histoire ! Et bonne lecture :-)**

CHAPITRE 13

Somo vs Erza

Le combat contre les ''Stronger Five'' continua, Gray avait fait un match nul contre Juvia car celle-ci, bizarrement, ne voulait plus combattre.

- Alors Gray, il paraît que Juvia a arrêté le combat ?! demanda Erza

- Oui et je ne comprends pas ? D'ailleurs depuis cet épisode elle n'arrête pas de me suivre, elle croit que je ne la voit pas !

- Ah intéressant, bon allez dit aux autres que je pars à la recherche de Somo.

- HEIN ?! Erza ce type est puissant, c'est le sous-chef !

- Et alors ?! Ne me sous-estimes pas ! désolée Gray

- ( En même temps si il y a une personne qui peut le battre c'est Erza!) Bonne chance ne nous déçoit pas !

Erza était partis en direction du jardin '' Solarium''. Elle savait qu'il était là.

(Ou se cache-t-il ? Je sais qu'il est là, je le sens.)

Tout à coup se baissa. ( Il es là!). Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Elle continua d'esquiver les pieux qui se dirigent vers elle. ( Pourquoi il ne se montre pas!). Erza changea alors d'armure, « Tenue de samouraï ! ». La jeune guerrière continua de bondir, courir et détruire les pieux. Erza ferma alors les yeux et se concentra, elle entendit un bruit, soudain elle jeta son épée et fit tomber Somo.

- Ah te voilà !

- Je dois dire que tu es dur à toucher Scarlett !

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Le jeune femme courut vers lui et donna un grand coup d'épée. Somo esquiva mais perdit une mèche de cheveux. Elle continua en changea d'armure, « Armure de la nature ! ». Erza fit apparaître autour d'elle des centaines d'épées. Toutes ces épées se dirigèrent vers Somo, celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Soudain il prononça « Je suis celui qui fait corps avec le ciel » C'est alors que les épées s'arrêtèrent et firent le chemin inverse, c'est-à-dire sur Erza. La jeune guerrière fit blessée par ces propres armes.

« Armure aux ailes noires ! ». Erza fonça droit sur Somo, celui esquiva. Elle continua en volant juste au-dessus de lui et en changeant d'armure, l'armure du félin. Elle le toucha de plein fouet, elle continua en changeant encore d'armure, celle de la reine de la foudre. C'est alors que Somo fut totalement écrasé par Erza.

_- Somo en se relevant_ . Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas me battre comme ça. Tu ne connais pas la force des ''Stronger Five'' ! « Résurrection ! »

- Soudain toutes les blessures infligées par Erza furent soignées.

(Comment ?! Comment je vais faire?).

- Alors Scarlett ! Etonnée ?!

- Non j'ai vu mieux.

Elle se jeta sur lui encore une fois et pendant son saut, elle changea d'armure, armure de l'enfer. Sa longue épée dentée arriva tout droit sur l'ennemi. Somo avait contré l'attaque grâce à un mur invisible. Erza retomba sur ses pieds et changea encore une fois d'armure, cette fois-ci ce fut l'armure des géants. Elle courut droit sur lui et donna un coup d'épée. Somo alors surpris et tomba au sol. Erza lui avait coupé la main.

La jeune guerrière changea d'armure. « Armure des fées ! »

C'est alors qu'Erza esquiva les attaques de son adversaire fort amoché, elle sauta, bondit et arrivée devant lui elle lui donna le coup de grâce.

Ce fut la dernier changement d'armure d'Erza mais surtout ce fut le bon.

Celle-ci retrouva son armure habituelle et dit :

- Quel beau combat, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de magie mais... j'ai réussit.

La jeune femme au cheveux rouge s'écroula peu après la fin du combat...

**Note : je sais ce chapitre est court mais le prochain sera plus long ! ne vous inquiétez pas !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note : Bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Je voulais m'excuser pour le léger retard que j'ai pu avoir ! Voilà je me rattrape en publiant un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant toujours qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à le commenter en mettant des reviews, c'est très encouragent et puis ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! Bref tout ce blabla pour dire merci ! et bonne lecture ! ;-D**

CHAPITRE 14

Natsu vs Lobos

Shadow, Darkness, Juvia et Somo ont été vaincu par les membres de Fairy Tail.

Lucy remporta le combat contre Shadow, Gajeel remporta celui contre Drakness, Gray celui contre Juvia et Erza celui contre Somo.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne à vaincre, Lobos le chef des ''Stronger Five''.

C'était le matin, il devait être environ six heure car le soleil se levait. Natsu, bien déterminé à battre Lobos se mit à sa recherche.

Le jeune mage s'en alla en dehors de Fiore. Sur un petit chemin, il se stoppa net et sentit une odeur de brûlée. Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un bâtiment en feu. Natsu s'arrêta brusquement et regarda attentivement, il vit au loin une silhouette, il se frotta les yeux et soudain elle n'y était plus...

Le chasseur de dragon continua son chemin en reniflant chaque endroit, l'odeur de brûlée était toujours là. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Natsu suivait cette odeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et voit Lobos. Il était vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure, d'un sceptre couronné d'une boule verte et avait sur chaque doigt des bagues.

- Tu en a mis du temps Natsu, je commençais à croire que tu avais peur !

- Je sais, j'ai eu quelques petits désagréments, désolé pour le retard, la ponctualité c'est pas trop mon truc ! Alors comme ça tu menaces notre guilde, t'en as du culot ! Fairy Tail ne se laissera pas faire !

- Oh oh oh oh oh ! Tu me fais rire Natsu ! Toujours aussi explosif ! Alors que vas-tu faire pour m'empêcher de nuire à ta guilde ? Mes collègues ont été pitoyables mais moi... comment dire... je suis plus puissant ! Alors petite boule de feu que vas-tu faire ?!

Natsu sentit la colère montait en lui, il serra les poings, avança un pied, prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'élança. Le jeune mage courrait dans la direction de Lobos. Il sauta par-dessus celui-ci pour se retrouver derrière lui. « Coup de poing du dragon de feu ! »

Lobos s'écrasa au sol, Natsu enchaîna avec les ailes du dragon de feu.

- Natsu, natsu, natsu, tu crois vraiment que tu vas me battre comme ça ! Non pitié ne me dis pas que tu as tout donné ?! Tu veux voir ce qu'est la ''vraie'' Puissance !

Le chef se releva, enleva son manteau de fourrure, respira une grande bouffée d'air puis... « Flamme divine ! ». Les flammes divines de Lobos se dirigèrent tout droit sur Natsu. Le jeune homme aux chevaux roses se retrouva blessé.

- Tu... tu utilises aussi le feu ? Tu es un chasseur de dragon ?

- Non Natsu, les Dieux m'ont donné leur flammes ! Les flammes divines ont la capacité de pénétrer à l'intérieur de toi et d'enlever petit à petit toute la magie que tu possèdes ! C'est ainsi que les Dieux surpassent les petits chasseurs de dragons comme toi ! Vos flammes sont faibles ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre Natsu ! Je suis un DIEU !

Le jeune mage se releva, enleva sa veste car celle-ci était brûlée. Il respira un maximum puis... « Hurlement du dragon de feu ! ». Le chef mit sa main devant lui et c'est alors que les flammes de Natsu passèrent à côté.

- (Impossible mes flammes ne le touche pas ! Il faut que je trouve une autre solution, réfléchis Natsu!) Alors comme ça les flammes divines sont les plus puissantes ? dit Natsu en rigolant.

Lobos fit un cercle avec sa main, puis on vit au fur et à mesure une boule de feu jaune apparaître. Celle-ci grossit, grossit, grossit. Elle faisait désormais la taille d'une maison. Lobos rigola et l'envoya sur Natsu. Celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire et se retrouva alors prit au piège dans cette énorme boule de feu. Les flammes divines commençaient à prendre sa magie, elles ''pompaient'' les flammes du jeune mage. Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Les flammes de son adversaire lui rongeaient également la peau. Le chasseur de dragon ne savait plus quoi faire, il était paralysé, sa magie se vidait de son être, cette énorme boule de feu divine grossissait encore plus car celle-ci aspirait la magie de Natsu. Si cela continue la boule risquerait d'exploser et Natsu avec. Le jeune homme était perdu. Pour éviter de souffrir encore plus, il se vida lui-même de toute sa magie. Toutes ses flammes sortaient de sa bouche. Une fois qu'il était vidé, il aspira les flammes divines.

- Idiot ! Tu ne peux pas les aspirer ! Ton corps n'est pas fait pour les recevoir ! Si tu continues tu vas mourir !

Natsu continua d'aspirer les flammes, malgré les brûlures que ça lui faisait dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons et dans son ventre. Il prit alors possession des flammes divines. « Hurlement du dragon de feu et des flammes divines ! »

C'est alors que la boule jaune explosa. Natsu retomba sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme était blessé, il se retrouvait pieds nus, son corps était en sang et le bout de son écharpe était brûlée.

- Co...comm...comment est-ce possible ?! Tu ne peux pas, NON ! Tu n'es pas un Dieu ! Tu ne me vaincra pas ! NON !

Le jeune mage courra jusqu'à son adversaire. « Ailes du dragon de feu et des flammes divines ! »

Lobos se faisait battre par ses propres flammes. Natsu continua avec le coup de poing du dragon de feu et des flammes divines. Lobos gisait sur le sol. Autour des deux adversaires, tout était détruit, les arbres avait était arrachés et on pouvait voir un énorme trou où était Lobos. Celui-ci avait perdu le combat.

Peu de temps après sa victoire, Natsu se mit à vomir car les flammes qu'il avait aspirées, ne pouvait être contenues dans son corps plus longtemps. Le jeune mage se mit a genou et cria de joie.

Et c'est ainsi que les ''Stronger Five'' furent vaincu par la guilde de Fairy Tail !

**Note : alors ? J'espère que ça vous avez aimé et puis à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bonnes vacances à tous ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note : bonjour ! j'espère que vous passer de très bonnes vacances ! ce chapitre est un peu long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, vous êtes ma motivation ! merci et encore merci de suivre cette histoire! ca me fait très plaisir ! et c'est encourageant pour la suite ! Voilà merci et bonne vacances et bonne lecture :-D  
**

CHAPITRE 15

Anniversaire de Lucy

Le combat contre les '' Stronger Five'' était finit et c'est ainsi que la petite ville de Fiore retrouva son calme. Les habitants n'étaient plus terrorisés, les marchands étaient de nouveau dans leurs stands et on pouvait réentendre le bruit des pas, des charrettes, du clapotis de l'eau. Les pêcheurs se remirent sur leurs chaises et attendirent de nouveau que les poissons mordent, chaque passants se saluaient, les enfants couraient dans les rues, les chiens couraient après les chats, le soleil était de retour parmi ce magnifique ciel bleu et parmi ces nuages mousseux.

Les oiseaux chantent, les portes claquent, les fleurs dégagent leur doux parfum et la guilde de Fairy Tail paraissait au loin la guilde la plus prestigieuse de tout Fiore. Les habitants venaient les saluer et les remercier en leur offrants de la nourriture ou même de l'argent, ce qui rendait le maître de la guilde joyeux mais aussi gêné. Tout était pour le mieux, la paix était tout simplement revenue.

Pendant ce temps à la guilde...

- Levons nos verres à la victoire de Fairy tail ! cria Kana. Buvons tous ensemble et fêtons ce nouveau jour ! continua la jeune femme en engloutissant un tonneau de vin.

- Où es Lucy ?! demanda Natsu. Je dois lui dire un truc.

- Elle est encore fatiguée à cause de son combat, si tu veux aller la voir, elle est à l'étage. dit Mirajane

Du côté de Lucy...

- Ah...(soupir) ils ont tous oublié mon anniversaire, pourtant je leur ai dit ? C'est pas grave dès que j'irai un peu mieux j'irai au village m'acheter un nouveau tee-shirt ! Hihihihihihi. Mais bon... je suis là dans mon lit et eux ils font la fête ! J'aimerai être avec eux... (apitoiement)

- SALUT LUCY ! cria Natsu en détruisant la porte.

- Natsu !? Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu es là, tu veux pas être avec les autres ?

- Bah... sans toi c'est pas pareil, partenaire ! Et puis je devais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

- Natsu... tu n'as pas oublié ! dit la jeune blonde couverte de larmes.

- Non comment j'aurais pu ! Je tiens à te rappeler que tu m'en as parlé au moins une centaine de fois ! Tous les jours dès que tu te levais tu me disais « Natsu c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! ». Après tu la beaucoup moins dit puisque tu es clouée au lit !

Ça fait maintenant un an que tu as rejoint Fairy Tail !

- Oui, le temps passe très vite ! Merci Natsu !

- Non, non, non pleure pas Lucy, tiens petit cadeau.

- Fallait pas Natsu... c'est trop gentil.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer !

- Euh... Natsu... c'est quoi ?!

- Ça se voit pas ? C'est la culotte que tu as perdu ! Tu m'as crié dessus la dernière fois, donc je me suis mit à sa recherche et... TADA ! je l'ai retrouvé !

- Ah...(déception) c'est très gentil... très gentil. Elle était où ?

- Ah non ce genre de chose ça se dit pas !

- ( Quel abruti ! Une culotte ! J'y crois pas, il aurait pût trouver quelque chose de mieux ! Enfin... c'est Natsu!) Merci, ça me fait très plaisir.

Lucy fit alors un bisou sur la joue de Natsu. Le jeune mage sentit son corps bouillir encore plus que d'habitude. Son corps tout entier brûlait. Il la regarda, ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ceux de la jeune constellationniste.

- Natsu ? Natsu ? Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ?!... (ah ! Le porc il me bave dessus! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?)

- Oh regarde Erza, le petit Natsu est tout timide, on dirait un petit mouton ! rigola Gray

- Natsu tu es trop mignon, le filet de bave beaucoup moins ! continua Erza

_- Gray et Erza se regardèrent_ _et dirent ensemble... _Aurait-il le béguin pour Lucy ? Intéressant... et toi Lucy ?

- HEIN ?! Quoi... co...comment ? Je suis …. non je n'aime Natsu ! Quelle idée ! C'est... c'est mon partenaire. Oui. C'est mon partenaire ! termina Lucy en bégayant

- Oh c'est beau l'amourrrrrrrrrrr ! rajouta Happy en roulant les R

- ARRETE ! cria Lucy. Et puis vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?!

- Assez longtemps pour dire que Natsu est... non... il est en début, il commence à t'apprécier. termina Erza.

- Et puis on voulait pas déranger ! chuchota Gray. Tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Natsu dit quelque chose !? cria Lucy.

- Je peux en avoir un deuxième. dit-il dans la lune

- NON ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! hurla-t-elle avant de lui donner une gifle suivit d'un coup de pied dans la tête. SORS D'ICI !

- Ah...(il ne sait plus où il est) Lucy tu es si gentille. Bon anniversaire répéta Natsu avant de s'évanouir.

- Tu as été un peu dur, le coup de pied était de trop, tu l'as assommé ! rigola Gray

- Je l'enlèverai de la pièce dans quelques minutes. Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! Et rien que pour toi je mets ma plus belle armure !

Erza était vêtue d'une robe rouge avec un grand décolleté, ce qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Elle avait un ruban autour de la taille avec écrit « Bon anniversaire Lucy ! »

- Ah...(embarrassé) c'est très gentil Erza, merci il fallait pas.

Gray quant à lui écrit ''Joyeux anniversaire Lucy'' en glace.

- Merci beaucoup Gray. dit Lucy avec un grand sourire

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE LUCY ! rajoutèrent les autres membres de la guide.

- Ne pleure pas Lucy ! dit Levy. Tu as un si jolie visage !

- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai cru que vous aviez oublié mon anniversaire.

- Comment on pouvait tu en as parlé tous les jours. chuchota Levy

- Même pendant ton sommeil ! continua Natsu

- Avant même le combat contre les ''Stronger Five'' ! Dès que tu arrivais à la guilde, quand tu marchais, sous la douche, à table ! Tout le temps ! rajouta Happy

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Petits retours en arrière..._

_Jeudi 18 novembre sous la douche._

_- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, oui Lucy c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. Tu pourras le fêter avec Fairy Tail ! Oui lucy c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, tu seras la reine ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Ma robe noire avec des talons ou un truc plus décontracté comme un tee-shirt noire avec une veste en jean, ma jupe bleue avec mes petites ballerines noires ? J'ai tellement de vêtement ! Je verrais bien !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Vendredi 19 novembre en route pour la guilde._

_- Natsu j'y crois pas dans trois semaines c'est mon anniversaire ! Tu me vois comment ? Robe noire avec talons ou plus zen avec un tee-shirt quelconque noir blanc, bleu, rouge, violet avec une jupe et des ballerines ou oh je sais pas !?_

_- Ben sois tout simplement toi ! s'exclama Natsu. C'est ton anniversaire alors sois toi-même !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Vendredi 19 novembre l'heure de manger._

_- Dites ! Vous savez pas la nouvelle ? Dans trois semaines, il y a un événement à ne pas rater ! C'est... c'est..._

_- La première fois que tu vas aller à la guilde sans Natsu ? demanda Gray_

_- Non !_

_- C'est son anniversaire triple andouille ! Espèce de glace fondue !_

_- Et toi alors le Natsu qui sert à rien, ventre sur patte !_

_- Gray me cherche pas !_

_- ARRETER ! dans trois semaines c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerai que vous soyez ami !_

_- HEIN ?! t'es malade ?! Moi ami avec lui ! Non cet idiot ne sait faire qu'une chose, se déshabiller ! Sérieusement !_

_- Et toi alors la seule chose que tu sais faire c'est faire tout exploser ! rajouta Gray_

_- S'il vous plaît ! C'est que pour une journée ! supplia Lucy_

_- Très bien._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Samedi 20 novembre, très tôt, environ trois heure du matin._

_- Natsu ?! Réveille-toi ! NATSU !_

_- Non... ce n'est pas moi ! Lucy ?! _

_- Comment ça me va ? Élégant non ? Je l'ai acheté ce matin._

_- Mais les magasins sont fermés à cette heure !? _

_- Je sais ! Je suis rentrée …. d'accord j'ai cambriolé le magasin. Je t'explique. _

_J'arrive devant mon magasin préféré et elle était là ! Ma robe bleue ! Celle qui ma tant fais rêver chaque nuit ! Vêtue de ma veste noire et de mon bonnet noir, j'invoque Virgo. Je lui ai demandé de creuser un trou pour entrer dans le magasin. L'avantage c'est que je ne suis pas entrée par effraction ! Je suis dans la magasin, je sors ma lampe torche et je vois de magnifique vêtement, j'en ai profité pour les prendre ! En fin de compte personne ne m'a vu, j'ai demandé à Virgo de reboucher le trou et voilà ni vu ni connu. Ça ne se voit pas que quelqu'un a cambriolé le magasin et le mieux c'est que personne ne sait que c'est moi ! Sauf toi maintenant._

_- Tout ça pour ça ! dit Natsu_

_- TOUT CA ! INCULTE ! c'est une robe qui vaut très chère ! Et je la porterai pour mon anniversaire ! Elle est si jolie ! _

_Fin des retours en arrière..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Je suis si heureuse d'être avec vous !

- Et pour ce jour nous t'offrons trois jours au célèbre ''Aqua Zen'' pour deux personnes ! Comme ça tu pourras reprendre des forces ! dit le maître

- Merci je sais pas quoi dire. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accueillit dans votre guilde et je suis très fière d'en faire partie ! Je vous aime tous ! Mille merci !

- 20 ans c'est un bel âge, il faut fêter ça ! cria Kana

En dehors de la guilde...

Alors comme ça c'est elle que monsieur Gray apprécie ! Une rival cela va être intéressant, Juvia va l'éliminer ! Ahahahahahahahaha !

Il faut que j'intègre Fairy Tail !

Ainsi s'acheva la journée du 1er octobre.

**Note : alors ? J'espère que les commentaires seront positifs ! ^^ et puis à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! :-P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note : Bonjour à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! et que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! je souhaite vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ! et puis j'espère que vous aurez le temps de lire ce chapitre. Il est un peu court, je sais, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration, je profitais de mes vacances mais je pense que le prochain sera plus long ! bref tout ce blabla pour dire bonne lecture et merci ! j'attends vous avis et merci ! :-P**

CHAPITRE 16

Une nouvelle arrivante !

L'anniversaire de Lucy s'était bien passé, la guilde était en effervescence. Pendant toute la nuit le champagne coulait à flot ! La seule qui a enchaîner les bouteilles et les tonneaux, c'était Kana ! Celle-ci ne laissait jamais une goutte tomber !

La nuit a été dur pour nos amis. Le lendemain, Lucy se leva difficilement, elle vit Natsu avachi sur elle. Celle-ci instinctivement le poussa.

- AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucy !?

- Dé...dé... dépêches-toi on va être en retard à la guilde !

Celle-ci enfila un tee-shirt à la vitesse de l'éclair, mit sa jupe et ses bottes et prit ses clés. Elle prit de compter si elle avait toutes les clés, ses esprits... ils sont désormais ses amis et toute sa vie. Bref... continuons l'histoire...

Natsu, Lucy et Happy partirent tous les trois en direction de la guilde. Après quelques minutes de marche les trois amis rentrèrent.

- Vous êtes là ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama Erza. Et la ponctualité alors c'est pour les cochons !

- Erza calme-toi ! Je voulais vous annoncer que nous avons une nouvelle arrivante dans Fairy Tail ! dit le maître

- AH BON ?! dirent tout les membres

- Viens Juvia ! Ne soit pas timide. Bien, je vous présente Juvia.

A ce mot, Gray s'étouffa. Juvia... celle qu'il avait combattu.

- Comment est-ce possible maître, c'est une ennemie ! cria Gray

- Juvia ne fais plus partie de cette guilde ! Elle fait désormais partie de Fairy Tail ! Que ça te plaise ou non Gray ! cria également le maître. Si je juge qu'elle peut intégrer Fairy Tail ! Oh...(soupir) je vais pas m'énerver pour si peu. Passons Juvia fait partie de la guilde à partir de maintenant.

Peu de temps après l'intégration de Juvia, la guilde reprit son ''train train'' quotidien ! Kana passait la plus part de son temps au bar, Lucy et Natsu se chipotaient, Mirajana faisait le service, Gajeel mangeait du fer, Erza faisait sa commandante et Gray boudait. Il regardait chaque personne et regardait Juvia. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens lui parlait, après tout elle voulait détruire la guilde pensa-t-il.

Lucy aimait beaucoup Juvia, celle-ci aimait beaucoup ses vêtements, Levy également. Toutes les filles étaient autour de Juvia. Un brouhaha se faisait entendre.

Le temps passa très vite, il était 21h.

Gray était dehors, il regardait les étoiles et pensait à Oul. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et plaqua Juvia au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! cria-t-il. Pourquoi tu me déranges !

- Monsieur Gray, Juvia a remarqué que vous vous isolez. Alors Juvia a pensé que...

- Laisse-moi !

- Juvia ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne l'apprécier pas...

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

Juvia insista, elle se rapprocha de Gray et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune mage de glace se laissa faire et ne bougeait plus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Gray, ça va aller, je prendrai le temps, prenez au moins le temps de me connaître un peu plus. Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir.

Juvia se recula et s'en alla, elle sentit que Gray lui prit main. Le mage de glace lui fit à son tour un câlin. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille « j'appendrai à te connaître Juvia » puis il la lâcha et s'en alla. Juvia quant à elle, resta figée. Monsieur Gray... chuchota-t-elle.

**Note : alors ? j'espère que vous avez aimé ! merci et à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! :-D**


End file.
